Seres inalcanzables
by Kumi Kinomoto
Summary: Se puede estar cerca de ti, puedo tenerte a mi lado, pero al mismo tiempo estamos tan separados que me duele en el alma, te tengo tan lejos... que siento que muero
1. Chapter 1

**Seres inalcanzables**

**Cap.1 Pensar en mí es egoísmo, pero tú…**

Una vida de lujos, una vida llena de placeres, una vida que muchos envidiarían es la vida de los gobernantes o de gente poderosa. Pues gozan de cosas que mucha gente está limitada, buena comida, finas ropas, fiestas extravagantes etc. Todas aquellas cosas que para la gente sencilla está lejos de poseer, mucha gente desearía ser rey o reina porque les llega a su mente todo lo que podrían tener al subir al trono, pero así como hay gente que se la pasa soñando, hay que gente que tiene los pies sobre la tierra y mas que ser gobernante para gozar de lujos, desea serlo para resolver la situación de su país.

Para Yoko que antes de ser reina era una chica "Común" pero mas que común era una tonta pues sólo vivía para complacer a los demás y evitarse problemas para que no se enfadaran con ella, ahora a sus ya casi cincuenta años de reinado ve la vida de otra manera, y en verdad esa manera que tenían en aquella ocasión era estúpida, pues… ¿Cómo va a poder uno vivir para hacerle el gusto a los otros? De cierta manera se debe pensar en "Primero yo, después yo y finalmente yo" argumento que se puede entender positiva o negativamente.

Yoko podía ser amable con los demás pero no al grado de no hacer valer su opinión, ahora que su mentalidad es otra ese pensamiento lo toma como absurdo, realmente los años hacen ver las cosas de diferente manera. Pero hay otras que no suelen cambiar tanto o si lo hace uno es quien quiere pensar que son equivocadas.

Yoko era una reina y debía hacer un buen trabajo por su pueblo que fue sometido a abusos por parte de gente influyente en la corte, ahora era todo distinto, su trabajo era excelente, no había duda que progresaba con esmero. Si, ser un buen gobernante no es cualquier cosa, tan es así que se sacrifican tantas cosas, al ser reina sólo podía tener la cabeza en su reino, en su bienestar para las generaciones futuras, sólo podía pensar en eso, sólo debía meditar de ello. Pero no podía detenerse un momento a pensar un poco más en ella ¿Por qué? No debe ser egoísta y pensar en los demás que son su pueblo, pero no puede ponerse a pensar en que lo que hay dentro de ella, lo que siente, lo que anhela, lo que espera sin saber.

Su pensamiento estaba atento al pueblo pero se daba ligeros saltos hacia otro lugar… o mas bien hacia "Otro", durante las juntas matutinas su mente, su entendimiento estaban completos en esa junta y en lo que hablaban pero su corazón estaba lejano. Estaba atento a aquella bestia del cielo llamada Kirin, a su kirin Keiki que estaba siempre a su lado cuan si fuese su sombra.

La mirada de Yoko estaba clavada en los oficiales pero su alma miraba a Keiki, era agradable para ella tenerlo cerca, no importa que siguiera siendo serio y hasta cierto punto directo con sus comentarios sinceros, ella así lo quería… ¿Querer?

- Como le decía su majestad hubo un problema en la costa, los barcos que traían las mercancías del país vecino se…

Yoko estaba muy atenta pero en el interior nadie, NADIE sabía que se lidiaba un fuerte remolino de dudas, confusiones, miedos y una alegría que espantaba.

- _Es imposible permitirme sentir este tipo de cosas, soy una reina y debo pensar en mi pueblo, sólo en él._

- No todo se estropeó, la gente fue precavida al momento de subir la mercancía, ahora que nosotros…

-_ Soy una reina mi pueblo es primero, lo primero._

- La mitad se salvó pero la otra mitad no quedó estropeada, se puede hacer un…

- _Mi alma debe de estar con mi pueblo no en otro lugar y así lo hago pero… si es así… entonces ¿Porqué mi corazón…?_

La junta acabó, el día de Yoko fue como otros lleno de cosas por revisar y arreglar, a la noche casi no podía conciliar el sueño, no porque un pendiente quedó sin ver, no porque hubo problemas con las cartas de algunos oficiales, era el remolino de emociones que llevaba dentro lo que no le permitía cerrar los ojos.

- _Debo pensar en ellos siempre para darles un lugar seguro donde vivir y donde puedan morir en paz, debo hacerlo todo por ellos. Pero es que yo…_

Tener la mente en un lugar pero el alma y el corazón en otro es devastador, la mente estaba en su pueblo pero los otros dos… estaban en aquel Kirin y eso la lastimaba, en esos cincuenta años de reinado vio de todo, de esas veces que salía para ver las ciudades de esa manera podía mejor saber que era lo que el pueblo requería, vio muchas cosas, pero lo que nunca se puso a buscar, lo que nunca se puso a averiguar era lo que ocurría dentro de ella.

Pensaba que si lo hace era ser egoísta, y nunca le prestaba atención, pero al estar cerca del kirin las cosas le cambiaban, cambiaban su mundo.

- _Debe ser… por ellos, no puedo pensar en mí… no debo ser egoísta… no debo ser egoísta… Keiki._

Recordaba lo que la espada le mostró en aquella ocasión cuando estaba en el palacio de Shoryu, la anterior reina amó a Keiki pero eso lejos de ser amor era una obsesión que se adueñó por completo de ella haciéndola cometer errores muy graves; quería ser la única mujer para él cuando el pobre kirin no podía sentir lo mismo por ella. Yoko sentía que si aquello que habitaba dentro de ella se adueñaba de su cuerpo podría cometer los mismos errores.

- _No yo no lo haré, debo ser mejor, debo olvidarme de mí y concentrarme en mi reino._

Sonaba fácil decirlo pero hacerlo ya es otra cosa, quería pensar en otra cosa, el trabajo la haría olvidarlo pero en pequeños ratos, en ligeros momento le llegaba cuanto apreciaba al kirin, de cuanto deseaba estar cerca de él… llegaba como una hermosa caricia de la brisa de la mañana… pero de pronto para despertar a la realidad… llega la voz que le decía "Es inalcanzable" y con eso reaccionaba pero con tristeza.

Pero ella no era la única que sufría por ese remolino de emociones, también Keiki lo padecía, en cincuenta años la segunda reina que eligió el cielo y que Keiki anunció había mejorado, madurado, abrió su entendimiento para un buen gobierno. De ser aquella temerosa chica que complacía a los demás, cambió para ser una mujer más fuerte pero a la vez piadosa con su pueblo a pesar de que se requiere ser duro para dirigir un reino.

- _Ella cambió y está guiando al pueblo a un mejor destino, los ciudadanos gozan de una paz, de un gobierno que cada día lucha contra la corrupción y el egoísmo propio, no recuerdo haber visto una imagen mejor de un reino. Y todo… gracias a ella… a mi… reina._

Los ojos del kirin al recordar a su reina comenzaron a brillar como si fuesen estrellas, le hacía feliz el buen trabajo de su reina… pero dentro de él algo lo entristecía, y al igual que Yoko, Keiki también tenía la cabeza en el pueblo como todo noble kirin… pero su espíritu estaba en otra parte. Cada mañana que él despertaba solía caminar por los pasillos y al bajar la mirada a uno de los jardines podía ver a su reina que también se levantaba temprano para ver el amanecer y sentir la fresca brisa que llegaba.

El amanecer era algo verdaderamente hermoso pero para Keiki nada era mas hermoso que ella, opacaba la belleza del sol y su luz entre el mar de las nubes, no le podían ganar a la reina con su belleza. Keiki quedaba como embelesado con lo que observaba, la piel blanca de su cara se teñía de rojo al mirarla, sus ojos como estrellas brillaban al contemplar la figura de su reina, podría quedarse ahí horas y no sentir el tiempo, de no ser porque ella volteaba y si alcanzaba a verlo sonreía amablemente despertando de golpe pero a la vez con dulzura al kirin que sólo se inclinaba para decirle "Buenos días su majestad".

- _Estoy feliz de que ella sea la reina, no puede haber otra mas apta que ella; por eso pido al cielo, le ruego a Tentei que mi reina viva muchos años, muchos siglos, muchos mas que So-O y En-O; muchos… muchos mas… y me permita tenerlos con ella._

Tampoco un Kirin podía ser egoísta y debía pensar en los demás, pero él pedía porque ella viviera mucho tiempo y él estar a su lado sin separarse.

En esas mañanas que la observaba pensaba miles de cosas, en lo feliz que era a su lado a pesar del arduo trabajo que tenían consigo, de lo afortunado que era en ser su kirin, muchas cosas pensaba para poder agradecerle al cielo por conocerla y estar a su lado. Era feliz en esos momento pero al igual que a Yoko una voz lo volvía a la tierra diciendo, "Es inalcanzable" y con suma tristeza volvía a la realidad.

- _¿Seré afortunado por pensar más en la reina que en el pueblo? Y si es así… ¿Qué tan de malo es hacerlo?_

A veces lo que se siente dentro y no puede ser expresado, que debe callarse constantemente o en determinados casos para siempre llega a lastimar el alma con violencia, si se viera lo lastimada que está el alma ni todos los mejores médicos podrían ayudarla.

Yoko y Keiki eran de aquellos que su alma recibía cada herida profunda con cada día que pasaba, cada día que transcurría y sólo podían caer en lo "Formal", en lo "Común", de hablar de todo menos de lo que había dentro de ellos. Cuando hablaba con él siempre sonreía y hablaba de tantas cosas, Keiki como se sabe una que otra vez abría la boca, pero aún así era cuando los dos más felices estaban porque no tenían que tratar nada del reino, y hablar de cualquier tontería.

Pero tanto él como ella querían hablar de lo esencial, de lo más importante y mucho tenían que contenerse.

- Y eso es lo que se solía hacer en el festival.

- Por lo visto de en Horai tienen diversas festividades, y con diferente modo de celebración.

- Keiki ¿Tú no has ido a festividades aparte de las pocas que se hacen aquí?

- No su majestad.

- Ya veo, me gustaría que pudieras ver algunas de las que se hacen en Horai pero sería muy difícil, para que entendieras mejor de lo que hablo.

- No se preocupe, entiendo perfecto con lo que usted me dice tiene una gran habilidad para describir las cosas.

- ¿Eh?

- Quiero decir que no tendría problemas en ir o no a observar las festividades de Horai, con lo que usted me ha contado he podido recrearme en la mente todo cuanto me dijo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro que si su majestad.

Algo de rubor apareció en la pelirroja y con una sonrisa, diciendo algo apenada.

- Gracias Keiki.

Aquella sonrisa que era la de una chica gustaba mucho a Keiki, tenía que verla siempre como una reina capaz, erguida, llena de furor. Y en esos momento era cuando la miraba como si fuese cualquier chica, pero eso si, muy especial. En esos ratos era cuando por momentos se olvidaban de las "Formalidades", no importa que fueran pequeños momentos, eran dignos de aprovecharse todo lo que se pudiera.

Y a Yoko le gustaba ver una sonrisa un poco más "Grande" en el rostro del kirin que siempre estaba serio. Pero eran interrumpidos por oficiales que llegaban con algo nuevo, era ahí donde volvían a su comportamiento de siempre y era cuando ambos escuchaban la fatídica voz diciendo: "Es inalcanzable".

Estaban tan cerca pero a la vez sumamente lejos, estaban juntos pero a la vez separados por tantas cosas, por no poder si quiera atreverse a dar una mirada que diga algo mas que formalidad, algo mas que un gran respeto, una mirada que a pesar de que pueda ser pequeña y fugaz, sea una que logre decir "Eres especial para mí".

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2 Quiero ser libre… pero no quiero dejar de sentir**

Otra vez Keiki se levantó temprano para contemplar el amanecer pero su reina no se encontraba ahí, en esta ocasión el amanecer no sería opacado por la belleza de la reina, por lo tanto dejaba al kirin disfrutar de la vista y de la fresca brisa matinal. Su mirada estaba fija en el sol que salía poco a poco alumbrando el mar, su mirada se quedó ahí pérdida pero la mente no.

- Nosotros vivimos y morimos para nuestros gobernantes, si ellos mueren nosotros continuamos pero si en todo caso morimos nosotros nuestros amos fallecen. Qué curioso me parece, la gran figura del rey puede morir sola pero si un kirin muere lo hace con la compañía de la vida del rey, en el caso de que yo desapareciera desearía que ella continuara en esta tierra, hace mas falta que nadie.

El día de la reina fue como muchos otros, con muchos papeles que revisar, peticiones que analizar, cuales responder y cuáles no; como siempre demasiados pendientes, tantas cosas que acaparaban la atención de la pelirroja pero en todo caso es mejor así para no pensar o más bien no escuchar esa fatídica voz que la lastimaba.

Tiempo después recibieron la visita de Shoryu y Enki, aprovechando que por un rato no tenían pendientes grandes, los reyes platicaron en un salón mientras que los kirins daban un paseo por los jardines.

- ¿Cómo has estado? Supe que estuvieron llenos de tareas por cumplir.

- Todo está bien, no hay problema mi reina y yo estamos cumpliendo nuestras obligaciones.

- Cuando menos Yoko es seria y se sabe comportar, Shoryu es el que parece que no ha terminado de madurar, todavía sigue faltando a algunas de las conferencias matinales y lo van a buscar, llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo y pensamos que se le había quitado PERO NO.

Keiki dio una leve sonrisa, entre tanto con los reyes.

- Ya veo, te felicito Yoko has sabido tomar el ritmo para gobernar con dignidad.

- Pero es poco a lo que llevan ustedes, es muy pronto para decir eso sólo han sido cincuenta años.

- Me da risa ver con que normalidad dices "Cincuenta años", los haces ver menos que si fueran días, los reyes vivimos mucho tiempo tanto así que diez años sin envejecer ni enfermar es igual que si fueran diez meses.

- Suena algo arrogante.

- Si pero la inmortalidad nos llegó con un paquete de cosas por cumplir si queremos seguir viviendo, si queremos seguir en este mundo hay que hacer feliz a nuestro pueblo.

- (sonriendo) Si ésa debe ser nuestra única alegría y deber… nuestro pueblo.

Lo decía con cierto tono de entusiasmo, pero Shoryu ha vivido tanto para darse cuenta de que hasta la más sincera y "Transparente" de las expresiones es una máscara.

- (sonriendo pero con un pequeño toque de seriedad) Exacto.

En eso lo kirins estaban en un puente que lo atravesaba por debajo un ligero río.

- Ya cincuenta años eso es para felicitarlos.

- ¿Lo dice porque a usted le dio la impresión de que su majestad Kei-O no pudiera con el poder?

- No por eso, si no porque era una Kaikyaku y mas su carácter anterior era para darle mucho apoyo, pero ha demostrado ser capaz de todo para el bien del reino.

- Desde luego.

- Dime ¿Yoko sale de vez en cuando del palacio?

- Pocas veces pero es para ver de cerca al pueblo y saber sus necesidades.

- Claro es de esperarse, Shoryu hace la mismo (volteando los ojos) siempre que no enfoque la vista en otra "Cosa".

Cada rey era distinto a otro, podían parecerse en algo pero lejos de ser iguales, cada quien tiene su carácter, su manera de pensar, su manera de ver las cosas, su manera de ver la vida. Con sus defectos y virtudes fueron escogidos por Tentei para gobernar, fueron destinados a guiar a miles de personas que confiaban en ellos sus vidas.

La plática entre los kirins era amena tomando en cuenta como es Keiki, de muchas cosas hablaron pero cada vez que se mencionaba a Yoko el semblante del kirin se hacía más feliz se iluminaba mas su cara; que fácil fue para Enki notarlo. Pero claro que el más experto en saber de esto era Shoryu y suponiendo como se sentía Yoko preguntó simulando mucha tranquilidad.

- Oye ¿Cómo están las cosas con Keiki?

Yoko abrió más los ojos.

- ¿Todo está bien?

- Ehm si ¿Porqué habría problemas con él?

- Sé que ustedes son diferentes de nosotros, pero lo digo por si hay algo que le disguste o le incomode a él algo de ti.

- Si lo dices porque me corrija por cosas que hago no, antes si pero ahora es muy poco.

- Pues agradece que no tengas a un enano kirin latoso, fastidioso, que nada más sabe sentarse sobre la mesa y no en una silla.

Yoko ríe, llego la tarde y ambos tenían que irse tomándoles hasta la media noche para llegar, Shoryu se fue a su habitación sentándose en un sillón lleno de cojines, permaneció pensativo, tomaba algo de té pero la mente la tenía muy atareada. Enki entró luego sentándose en otro sillón que estaba junto tomando un melocotón.

- Con lo que me dormí en el camino ahora no puedo dormir, ni sentí cuando llegamos.

Pero el rey no respondió seguía atrapado en sus pensamientos, para Enki era extraño verlo así, porque sabía que no se ponía así por cualquier cosa.

- Shoryu, Shoryu… oye… ¿Shoryu?

Pero ni así lo escuchó, no fue hasta que dando un manotazo en la mesa gritó.

- ¡Shoryu despierta!

Y volteó como si nada.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Esos ya son signos de vejez.

- Yo no envejezco.

- Como sea ¿En qué estabas pensando? Para que no me oyeras significa que era importante.

- En Yoko, la noté triste.

- ¿A Yoko? No la vi así, a quien si noté diferente fue a Keiki, tan serio que es y TANTO que dejó ver hoy cuando platicamos.

- ¿Cómo lo viste?

- Pues ya sabes cómo es, pero lo vi de momentos alegre pero con toques de tristeza.

- Entonces los dos están así.

- ¿Porqué…?

- Por aquello en que los reyes no pueden pensar.

- ¿Pensar?

Pronto Shoryu llegó a conclusiones pero no serviría de nada ¿Qué se podía hacer? Nada, absolutamente nada, bien lo dijeron hoy en el día, su única alegría debe ser el pueblo. Además él se hacía a la idea de que además de tener en mente esto Yoko, también podría tener cierto "Temor" a causa de la obsesión absurda de la anterior reina, tal vez Yoko podía tener la idea equivocada de que si se deja llevar por esos sentimientos llegue a actuar de la misma forma.

- _Puede que eso piense pero ella es mucho más fuerte que la reina anterior, dejarse llevar por los sentimientos no significa darles el control absoluto, es seguirlos pero teniendo control de ellos, porque llegan a traicionarnos y dar una mala jugada. No es precisamente una calamidad sentirse así, si controla todos esos sentimientos puede continuar con su andanza sin perder el rumbo. Estoy seguro que el dios de los cielos no es tan deprimente como pensamos, él debe saber que somos humanos y no podemos ser perfectos._

Y tenía mucha razón, lo sabía, desde luego porque los humanos no llegamos JAMÁS a la perfección.

Shoryu sale para ver el cielo.

- _No hay nada que se les pueda dar para ayudarles, porque yo también he tenido miedo de que algo así enoje a los cielos, no sabemos cómo piensen allá, no sabemos cómo nos ven. Y por lo tanto hay momentos en que desconocemos lo que es prohibido para ellos, ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que provoca la ira de Tentei exactamente? _

Esa misma noche Yoko dormía plácidamente, estaba cansada, pues apenas se fueron ellos, le llegaron muchos pendientes, así que apenas ahora había terminado y quiso dormir, en cambio Keiki no dormía estaba a fuera también mirando el cielo.

- _Le tengo miedo a él, tengo miedo de Tentei, temo que si no le parece esto que siento… pero que debo… que debo de olvidar, temo que esto lo enfade. Por favor Tentei no te enojes, no muestres tu ira con el pueblo él no tiene la culpa. Pero yo tampoco la tengo, yo no pedí sentir algo así, no seas injusto, no muestres enojo hacia nosotros por favor._

Tal parece que la mayoría de seres vivientes piensan que Tentei es estricto y prohíbe hasta las más sutiles cosas, mas sin embargo él también sentía piedad, piedad tanto para el pueblo como para los gobernantes y puede llegar a ser flexible.

Keiki entra a la habitación con la cabeza inclinada.

- No quiero lastimar a nadie con esto… (triste) pero no quiero ser lastimado por esto yo también, quiero dejar de sentirlo, pero tampoco quiero olvidarlo. Mi propia sanación es también mi dolor, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo permanecer como hasta ahora? Como si nada, puedo fallar un día y… ¿Y si?...

Cae de rodillas temblando.

- Si eso pasa… ¿Quién me asegura que se pueda…?... ¿Quién tiene la certeza de que logre algo?

Tan mal se sentía que dejó salir una lágrima, sólo una, las demás con fuerza las retuvo, si salían mas peor para él, hizo un puño con las manos se relajó y se acostó.

- _Quiero ser libre… pero no quiero olvidar._

El kirin vivía con una tristeza que de crecer lo acabaría destrozando, la reina también; si no hacían algo para remediarlo la devastación interior de los dos los cubriría, y sabe Dios qué problemas se reflejará en el exterior.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>n.n Se vale dejar SUGERENCIAS... T.T comentarios...<strong>

**ñ.ñ Maldiciones y mentadas de cosas nop jejejejejeje, criticas constructivas ¬¬ no destructiva**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3 El taiho habla**

Pasaron dos semanas y para Keiki fue ya costumbre despertarse a tiempo para ver salir el sol, ver esa imagen era un respiro en su interior que estaba abatido por el remolino de emociones que llevaba. Sólo dos veces vio a su reina y cada vez que la observaba algo lo lastimaba en el pecho, algo que le provocaba retorcerse de dolor, eran sus sentimientos deseosos de salir, de hacerse notar, pero la razón y aquella maldita voz los encerraban con candado.

Aunque permaneció tan serio como siempre dentro de él no era igual, y era lo mismo con Yoko, también en ella algo la estaba lastimando cada vez que miraba a Keiki de lejos, a pesar de que Yoko era muy seria no era igual a su kirin pues ella si podía expresar lo que sentía y era para ella peor la lucha de permanecer serena. En las juntas, una leve mirada se escapaba hacia el taiho oprimiendo su pecho para volver de nuevo hacia los oficiales.

- _Esto no me puede estar pasando, bastante tengo con un reino, con tanta gente a la cual proteger para ahora sentir esto._

Le molestaba tanto igual que la entristecía y fugazmente la hacía feliz; por cómo estaban las cosas no se podía saber en qué momento ya no aguantarían y no se sabe cómo les afectará. Una tarde Keiki estaba en los jardines, ya fuera mirando el cielo o las flores que ahí estaban, estaba meditando, temeroso de que Tentei se enfadara con sus sentimientos, sería injusto que lo hiciera pero era lo que presentía.

- _¿Por qué no se puede tener dominio de los sentimientos? Así muchas cosas se facilitarían, no tendríamos problemas de duda ni flaqueo, pero no nos es posible dominarlos… no es justo._

Bien dijo Shoryu que se puede dejar llevar por los sentimientos pero no dejarlos tomar las riendas, pero ambos no lo sabían y permanecían en el constante limbo. Yoko se desesperaba al pensar que algo así la podría desviar del camino provocando la caída del reino, del reino que le tomó tanto sacarlo adelante y tenerlo en este estado.

-_ No quiero lastimar a otros con lo que me pasa, no es justo, no lo es… no pedí algo así al ser reina ni siquiera pedí ser reina. Ahora tengo esta enrome responsabilidad y este dolor que no sé qué harán conmigo si no hago algo._

Yoko que estaba sentada frente a una mesa se levanta y se acerca a la ventana.

- Espero que el cielo no se enfade conmigo y arrebate contra el pueblo, todos ellos son inocentes de toda culpa, no deberían de padecer los errores del gobernante, por favor, pido que mis dudas no hieran a los demás, que no agredan a mi pueblo.

La preocupación de los dos era la misma, que el cielo no arremetiera contra el pueblo por sus sentimientos; sentimientos que no podían sacar a flote por duda, temor, por muchas cosas. A la noche cuando Keiki no podía descansar salió para ver el cielo y dijo con la cabeza inclinada.

- Si esto que hay en mí es motivo de enfado hacia ti, por favor te pido que me ayudes antes de que algo pase en el pueblo, por favor pido ayuda no sé que mas hacer, siento que perderé la conciencia y no sé que pueda cometer. A pesar de que soy una criatura del cielo eso no me evitó sentir esto que me lastima, si aún tienen algo de consideración hacía mí por favor ayúdenme.

Levanta la mirada llorando.

- Quiero ser libre… pero deseo estar por siempre a su lado, por favor… ayúdenme a dominar esto que siento y que mis sentimientos no me hagan actuar de mala forma. Por favor ayúdenme es todo lo que pido… ayuda.

Las gruesas lágrimas del kirin humedecieron su pálido rostro, y sólo el cielo fue testigo de las lágrimas que un kirin derrama al tener una duda tan grande en su corazón. En una situación así podría no haber más que sentir por ellos piedad o lástima para quienes sean menos sensibles al dolor ajeno; lo que podía hacerlos más felices era lo que debían evitar y hasta olvidar que era lo mejor. La vida de un gobernante puede ser lujosa con todo lo que hay en su palacio, pero en el interior pueden albergar una tristeza que no se podría alejar ni con toda las armas de todos los soldados a su disposición.

Y mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro sintió algo en la cabeza, como una caricia pero fue poco y no la notó mucho, la tristeza no lo dejaba percibir otras cosas; se recostó en la cama y durmió de inmediato, también era agotador los problemas que se tienen en el interior pues llegan a fastidiar mucho rato; el kirin durmió toda la noche como si hubiera realizado un trabajo físico muy pesado, no soñó nada toda su mente se relajó y al amanecer aprovechando que no había juntas matinales salió del palacio pues quería, tal vez por primera y rara vez; salir a correr por los campos verdes que ahora gozaba Kei.

Cosa extraña para los hombre en guardia verlo transformado y salir tan temprano, por ser tan serio y recto en las cosas verlo salir así era algo inusual pero no tenían por qué alarmarse, Keiki recorría los verdes campos, ya fuera en el aire o en la tierra, volando o dando grandes saltos sobre los verdes cerros, su figura era gallarda y hermosa, digna de todo un kirin, una criatura hermosa del cielo. Mientras avanzaba la fresca brisa rosaba con él alegrándolo y animándolo a seguir con su recorrido, no escatimó en tiempo no se puso a pensar cuanto podía estar ahí.

Sólo quería correr, sólo quería sentirse libre por un momento… libre del remolino y de la voz que lo ataban, en ese momento no había nada en su mente ni siquiera su preciada reina, sólo estaba en su mente los montes, el cielo, el mar, en su cuerpo sólo sentía la brisa, el césped y la tierra; en pocas palabras sólo eran él y la naturaleza. Llegó a detenerse en la cima de un cerro donde al frente se divisaba el mar, era igual de hermoso que el mar de las nubes, no encontraba diferencia alguna, eran iguales.

- _Que hermoso es todo lo de la naturaleza, por tantas cosas olvido que soy una criatura de la naturaleza, superior a las demás bestias pero al final de cuentas una criatura también, ahora que lo pienso ¿Porqué tenemos tanto renombre los kirins? Somos superiores a las bestias pero además de ser eternos sirvientes del rey ¿Qué otra cosa es lo que nos hace importantes? _

Keiki se formuló muchas preguntas las cuales varias no les encontraba respuesta, al llegar el medio día quiso regresar al palacio, pensó que ya había sido suficiente lo que estuvo fuera, además de que recordó que salió sin permiso de su majestad, probablemente lo reprenda o tal vez no, pero de todas maneras le llamaría la atención por salir sin su permiso. Cuando estaba por irse se encontraba en una pradera y volteó la mirada encontrando a una persona, no lo divisaba bien por encontrarse lejos pero si vio que la persona se tropezó. Como noble criatura que es se transformó, corrió a ayudarle, era un anciano ya de edad muy avanzada, con cuidado lo ayudó a levantarse y le dio su bastón que soltó sin querer y por ende cayó al suelo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Se lastimó?

El señor usaba con una gran capa color crema, su piel era arrugada, cejas y cabello gris y unos ojos negros que se veían tristes, pero al mirar al kirin sonrió diciendo.

- Me encuentro bien, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de ayudarme.

- No se preocupe.

- Iba a mi casa pero pisé mal y solté mi bastón y soy tan viejo que sin él no puedo ponerme de pie.

- ¿Está lejos su casa?

- No, ya casi llego.

Keiki se ofreció a acompañarlo le daba pendiente que se fuera a caer otra vez, el señor no se quejó admitía que necesitaba ayuda para volver, al llegar dejó al señor sentado en una silla de madera, la casa del señor era sencilla, era de dos cuartos, uno donde tenía una mesa, dos sillas, un banco, su cama y en el otro donde podía ser la cocina.

- Gracias por ayudarme, es muy amable.

- ¿Usted vive solo? ¿O alguien lo acompaña?

- Nadie vive conmigo, tengo un sobrino pero está casado y tiene cuatro hijos no puedo ser un estorbo, aquí estoy bien, tengo lo necesario que ellos me dan.

- Considero más apropiado que viva con ellos.

- Tal vez pero no cabemos en su casa, no se preocupe estoy muy bien así estoy conforme con lo que tengo que es lo más importante.

- Entiendo.

Keiki ya se iba pero el señor para agradecerle le pide que se quede para ofrecerle un poco de té y un panecillo, al momento él no acepta pero su naturaleza no cambia y acepta, se sientan cerca de la mesa sirviendo el señor el té y los panecillos.

- No es lo más grande pero es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle.

Analizando las cosas, si Kei había mejorado, si ya no había tanta pobreza ¿Porqué este hombre vivía así? Claramente no iba a tener la gran casa ni la comida mas suculenta, pero su calidad de vida no parecía ser mejor a como estaba el reino cuando llegó Yoko; a su mente llegó el pensamiento de que su sobrino no lo ayudaba lo suficiente y que a lo mejor era mentira de que no estaba con ellos por el número de gente. Y se pone a pensar que es raro para él tener este tipo de pensamientos pues los kirins no tachan ni hablan mal de nadie.

- _¿Qué me está pasando? Yo no puedo pensar así._

- ¿No le gusta?

- No… no es eso, saben muy bien gracias por compartir sus alimentos conmigo.

- (sonriendo) Aunque se tenga poco debemos compartir lo que tengamos con la gente que ha sido buena con nosotros, debemos mostrar gratitud siempre.

Sin saber porqué Keiki sintió una tranquilidad al encontrarse en esa casa tan humilde pero que al respirar se podía percibir una calma muy grande proveniente de aquel hombre, Keiki que es tan serio habló un poco mas con él de lo que hablaba con su reina cuando estaban sólo, distintas cosas hablaron, unas sin sentidos y otras si, era sólo para pasar el rato.

- Y mi hermana se fue al reino de Ryu donde vivió por quince años.

- ¿Falleció?

- Si, en un accidente de una carreta, me dolió mucho pues era todavía muy joven sólo tenía treinta años, todavía era temprano para su muerte. Yo tengo ochenta años así que esa edad es la juventud misma.

- _Para nosotros treinta u ochenta años es poco, que extraño suena decirlo. _

- (riendo un poco) Oh pero que tonto he sido

- ¿Por qué dice…?

- Estuve tan preocupado por servirle un té decente, unos panecillos calientes, y tan absorbido en una plática que olvidé decirle mi nombre, que tonto me vi ante usted.

- No lo vea así, yo también lo olvidé.

- Lo siento, mi nombre es Shen gusto en conocerlo señor…

Keiki no podía decir su nombre y dijo que era Fai.

- Con que su nombre es Fai, me alegro de conocerlo espero se sienta a gusto en mi casa.

- Lo estoy créame.

- ¿En serio? ¿No lo dice por ser amable conmigo? Dígame la verdad, esto no es un lugar muy agradable para la demás gente.

- Si lo es, no hace falta tener un gran palacio para sentirse cómodo, mientras se respire tranquilidad y estabilidad en el hogar no hace falta más.

- Se oye sincero.

- Es la idea que se tiene de un buen hogar.

- Pues muchas gracias por pensar así de una casa sencilla.

Keiki acabó su té y el panecillo agradeciendo la amabilidad del señor, justo iba a cruzar el arco de la puerta cuando el señor le dijo.

- ¿Qué tal se ven los montes desde el cielo?

Keiki se quedó un momento pasmado volteando confundido hacia el anciano.

- ¿Se ven tan verdes nuestras praderas como las del reino de En?

Keiki no entendía porque se lo decía hasta que el hombre dice entre serio pero sonriendo amablemente.

- ¿O cómo se ven las cosas desde allá arriba, taiho?

Keiki no supo ni que decir ¿Cómo fue que el señor se enteró que era un kirin?

- Yo… se equivoca yo…

- A mí no me mienta, yo sé que es un taiho, es Kei-taiho ¿No es verdad?

- Pero ¿Cómo es posible que usted haya…?

- Lo vi a duras penas a lo lejos y cerca cada vez que usted volaba, creí que era un monstruo pero haciendo un esfuerzo con mis cansados ojos pude ver que era un kirin, al momento me sorprendí porque ni el rey ni el kirin se dejan ver tan seguido, están encerrados en su palacio.

- Creí que nadie me vería.

- Cabalga con serenidad pero tan alto que no todos podemos verlo y puede ir tan rápido que no podemos sentirlo, por eso me sorprendió verlo a usted.

- Y si sabía quién era ¿Porqué…?

- ¿No me comporté a la altura para con usted? (riendo) En realidad no sé… no puedo arrodillarme, sólo puedo permanecer de pie y sentarme.

Qué curioso que aquel hombre no se sintiera intimidado ni mostrara nervios de estar ante un kirin si en aquellas ocasiones que él tuvo que recibir a los habitantes del reino de Kei para encontrar al gobernante la gente en el acto se inclinaba y llegaban a tener nervios de estar frente a él. En cambio este señor de avanzada edad se encontraba más sereno que nadie tan así que trató al kirin de la manera atenta y sencilla sin mostrar el respeto acompañado por el miedo que tienen los habitantes al ver a las figuras importantes de ese país.

- Es muy extraña su manera de comportarse, porque ni siquiera me trató como un kirin me trató como un humano común y corriente.

- ¿Es molesto para usted? ¿Le ofende su orgullo?

- Claro que no, siempre se mostró amable.

- Y ahora que ya sabemos quién es quién ¿Podría responderme algo?

- Dígame.

- No es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Qué hacía un kirin fuera de palacio por tanto tiempo? Los reyes y los kirins no suelen salir tan seguido de sus lujosas residencias.

- Nada importante sólo quería salir a correr un poco entre las praderas, salir un poco de la rutina de siempre.

- ¿Ah si? Comprendo, ¿Y… le sirvió?

- Si, ya me siento mejor.

- Entonces ¿Porque…?

- ¿Eh?...

- ¿Por qué se ve tan agotado que quiere seguir fuera del palacio?

- ¿A… a que se refiere? No lo entiendo.

- Puede que mi vista ya esté cansándose de tantos años, pero sigo notando cosas que la demás gente oculta para no ser evidenciados. Usted discúlpeme si soy imprudente o levantarle falsos, pero creo que usted se ve cansado, se ve muy triste y no me parece que sea por el enorme trabajo que tienen en el palacio.

Keiki calló.

- Dígame taiho ¿Algo le está haciendo daño? ¿Alguien lo molesta?

Keiki otra vez calló, este señor que se ve cansado, viejo, agotado por el peso de los años pero sus ojos eran más hábiles que los de un joven comprendió mucho más. Keiki volteó la mirada afirmando lo que dijo el anciano, él hombre sólo dio un suspiro y dijo.

- ¿Tuve razón?

- Yo… yo… ah… la verdad señor no tengo idea, yo no sé qué es lo que me…

- Siendo así ¿Le haría bien contarme? Presiento que no tiene con quien discutirlo, ¿Por qué no lo hace conmigo? Desahogarse ayuda cuénteme lo que le pasa.

Keiki no se negó fue directamente a la silla juntó sus manos bajando la cabeza y soltando un suspiro, el hombre sólo sonrió por un momento sosteniendo su bastón y dijo.

- Hable taiho.

- No sé por dónde empezar… verá, durante algún tiempo yo he… ah.

Le era difícil hablar pero el señor no lo presionó, pues por su expresión era evidente que era algo que costaba decir.

- Todo este tiempo sólo me he dedicado a hacer todo en bien del pueblo, la reina y yo es lo que hacemos, mi reina quiere que el pueblo goce de una paz que les fue arrebatada antes de que ella llegara, es difícil ser un gobernante, los kirins vemos el enorme peso que les fue puesto a nuestro amos al subir al trono.

- Una carga muy pesada que tienen que llevar dos.

- Todo lo que he hecho es por el pueblo pero ahora… ahora vivo… con terror, un terror enorme de que… algo… algo pequeño afecte a tantos.

- ¿Qué es ese "Algo"?

- (algo nervioso) Es algo que… que me… yo…

- Hable.

- Dígame… usted ¿Se acuerda de la reina anterior?

- Si, escuché rumores que no supe al final si eran ciertos o no, pero hay algo en lo que concordé con tantos, que la anterior reina fue patética al dejar al reino, al pueblo en manos de gente que lo derrochó a manos llenas por la ridícula ineptitud de ella.

- Si… ¿Y qué más?

- Fueron tantos los rumores que casi no me acuerdo.

- La reina perdió el rumbo… y lo perdió por mi culpa.

- Ah… de manera que eso de que la reina sacó a todas las mujeres por ganar el corazón de un hombre era verdad, pero no fue un hombre era usted.

- Aja.

- No me diga que se siente culpable por ello, usted no tiene la culpa por lo retorcida que es la mente humana.

- Gracias pero… lo que me pasa es algo "Similar" pero a la vez diferente.

- Hable claro.

- Mi temor, mi enorme terror es que… un "Atrevimiento" afecte al pobre reino de Kei, señor (volteando a verlo y angustiado) un sentimiento afectó anteriormente al reino… entonces ¿Otra vez puede hacerlo pero por culpa de un kirin?

El señor no habló.

- ¿Puede un atrevimiento mío afectar a miles inocentes? ¿El dios de los cielos es tan cruel que castigaría a todo un pueblo por mi culpa?

- Taiho ¿De qué habla?

Keiki se pone tan nervioso que vuelve a bajar la cabeza, temblaba mucho puso sus manos en la cabeza, estaba muy mal, era la primera vez que lo hablaba con alguien, le ayudaba pues sacaba sus frustraciones.

- No puede ser… no puede ser.

El anciano estaba sereno, debía estarlo para ayudar.

- Taiho…

Keiki levanta la mirada llorando sorprendió al anciano.

- ¿Puedo lastimar a todos por mis sentimientos desagradables?...

EL anciano sorpresivo de la reacción de un kirin tan serio tuvo que pensar un momento para saber que decirle a la criatura.

- ¿Es tanto pecado que para mí la reina sea lo primero y lo último? ¿Qué desee que viva tanto y yo esté a su lado? ¿Es pecado que la ame…?

Esto fue el golpe final para el anciano, nunca había oído algo así ni del pueblo y menos se lo esperaba por boca de un kirin.

- _Taiho._

- Sé que suena tonto, sé que es algo extraño… pero para mí… la reina… para los kirins los reyes son lo primero y lo último de nuestra existencia, al ser nuestros amos somos eternamente sus sirvientes hasta que ellos dejen la tierra y escojamos a otro gobernante. Pero conmigo… mi reina es para mí lo que me mantiene vivo… lo que da ánimos para continuar… si yo llego a perder a mi reina no quiero otro gobernante, no quiero otra reina, ella es la única para mí. Si tengo que escoger otra reina prefiero mil veces la muerte, escojo la muerte para seguirla.

Keiki parecía tener un ataque de nervios, sudaba mucho, tenía sus manos en la cabeza, estaba alterado, el anciano lo miraba sorprendido.

- _Con que eso era, creí que podría ser cualquier cosa pero es algo que lo está lastimando y tenía que contárselo a alguien para sentirse más ligero._

El anciano sólo se limitó a decir poco para dejarlo hablar, esta sería la primera vez que Keiki hablara mucho, que por primera vez mostrara expresiones en su rostro tan serio y en ocasiones frío.

- _Pobre del taiho… y también pobre de la reina._

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4 Desahogo de la reina**

Keiki entre sollozos, gemidos, lamentos entre tanta tristeza se desahogaba con el anciano que muy paciente y sereno escuchaba al kirin, tanto tiempo callando acaba por enloquecer a los demás así que dejó que hablara todo lo que quisiera y esperar a que terminara.

- Es algo que no esperaba menos deseaba, pero ahora que está ocurriendo no sé qué debo hacer, le temo a Tentei y a su furia él podría arremeter contra el reino por mi culpa y yo…

- El dios del cielo no es intransigente a pesar de lo estricto que pueda ser.

- Esto que siento yo no lo pedí ni tampoco la reina anterior y a pesar de ello…

- Que la reina anterior fuera tan ridícula para no tener fuerza de voluntad sobre ella misma, sobre sus miedos y temores y se haya refugiado en la amabilidad que le daba para volverse una obsesión no es culpa suya. Los humanos deben tener la fuerza interior para vencer nuestras propias debilidades, si no podemos con nuestros fantasmas ¿Cómo le haremos frente a los demás?

Keiki bajó la cabeza sosteniéndola con las manos, al hablar sintió alivió pero no el que necesitaba.

- ¿No se anima a decírselo a la reina?

- (levantando la cabeza y asustado) ¡No, claro que no…!

- Entonces ¿Cómo espera sentir paz?

- Pero es que… si ella no siente lo mismo ¿Cómo quedaré yo? Puede que no me llegue a tratar igual y la presencia del otro se volvería molesta.

- Se corre ese riesgo pero si no confiesa ¿Qué hará? ¿Sólo callar y mirar a la reina a lo lejos?

- Pues…

- Si hubiera una forma de desaparecer algunos sentimientos las cosas serían más fáciles pero no existe tal cosa, tal vez el dios del cielo pueda hacerlo pero no lo hace porque nosotros somos los que tenemos que enfrentarlos.

- Usted no esperaba que un kirin tuviera una pena de este tipo ¿Verdad?

- Si, pensé que lo lastimaba algo relacionado con el pueblo pero no, eran sus sentimientos.

Keiki se tranquilizó con otra taza de té y las palabras del anciano, llegando el atardecer, se demoró de más y posiblemente Yoko estaría preocupada pues salió sin avisar.

- Ahora si tengo que irme, es muy tarde y no saben nada de mí.

- Creí que los kirins pedían permiso para cada movimiento que daban.

- Solemos hacerlo, pero salí sin avisar no sé como lo tome la reina.

- Si es como me describió entonces no estará molesta, sólo preocupada.

- (sonriendo) Si.

- Fue un placer tenerlo aquí, que gusto que mi casa haya sido de su agrado.

- Si y…

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

- Me preguntaba… si… si usted… quería sabes si sería posible volver a visitarlo.

- ¿El kirin de Kei quiere visitarme de nuevo?

- Así es, usted es una persona muy amable y sabía se siente uno en confianza y a gusto con usted.

- Es lo mismo que ocurre con un kirin.

- Bajan la cabeza y no hablan más que con propiedad pero con usted no hay problema.

- Si es su deseo volver está bien, puede venir cuando quiera taiho, no salgó mucho de mi casa.

- Gracias tomaré en cuenta cada uno de sus consejos.

Keiki partió mirándolo el anciano desde su silla.

- _Mucha suerte taiho._

Al regresar lo recibió Yoko preocupada pensado que algo malo le pudo ocurrir, pero el kirin sólo dijo que tuvo deseos de salir a correr entre las praderas, Yoko se quedó sin habla al escucharlo ¿El kirins posiblemente más serio tuvo ganas de correr entre las praderas como toda naturaleza de un taiho? Yoko sonrió y le dijo que lo iba a disculpar sólo si le contaba lo que vio, Keiki se extrañó pero sonrió al saber cómo era su reina.

Transcurrieron unos pocos días y aunque las cosas entre ellos seguían sin cambios, Keiki al hablar de lo que sentía tenía cierta tranquilidad, además de tomar los consejos del anciano. Keiki necesitaba sentir alivio al demostrar sus sentimientos, pero a la vez el miedo lo invadía, así que el anciano le sugirió que mostrara ciertos matices, pequeñas muestras para que así la reina se diera cuenta.

Y en una de esas que estuvieron juntos observando el amanecer, Keiki de momentos miraba al astro solar y a la reina, pero era obvio quien robaba su atención, dijo.

- Parece que su majestad es feliz cuando se levanta para ver esto.

- Si ¿A ti no te pasa lo mismo?

- Si su majestad.

- Cuando llegué a este mundo tuve la oportunidad de ver un amanecer así mientras estaba en un barco, era precioso y aquello que vi me hizo sentir feliz y reconfortar fuerzas, a pesar de la preocupación y tristeza que tenía en ese entonces ese amanecer me dio ánimos para continuar.

- Entiendo.

- Los humanos necesitamos de algo que nos de fuerzas para continuar, de lo contrario no seguiremos con nuestro camino.

- Su majestad ¿Aún necesita algo para seguir con su camino?

- Si es mi pueblo.

- _Era de suponerse._

Miraron el amanecer hasta que una de las doncellas vino a decirles que ya casi es hora de la junta matinal, Keiki se adelantó para tomar su lugar mientras que Yoko seguía mirando el mar de las nubes, hasta que volteó y dijo.

- Keiki.

- (deteniéndose) ¿Si su majestad?

- ¿Tú no tienes algo que te anime a seguir adelante?

Keiki sonrío amablemente pero a la vez de forma discreta pero aún así consternó a la reina y más cuando dijo.

- Sencillo majestad, lo que me hace levantarme todos los días es aquella persona a la que juré lealtad.

La doncella regresó para decirle que se diera prisa y Keiki apresuró el pasó, dejando a Yoko de pie sin palabras y sonrojada y sintiendo como el corazón le latía con fuerza.

- _¿Yo Keiki? ¿Soy yo?_

Y es que a pesar de que lo dijo de manera sencilla, tranquila pero con una sonrisa que se diferenciaba de las pocas que mostraba, era suficiente para moverle el mundo a Yoko, no tendría que sorprenderse después de todo los kirins viven y mueren para sus gobernantes, pero Keiki por un momento diminuto le había dicho que era en verdad importante, en un tono más especial.

- _Debo calmarme es común que diga eso, porque es mi kirin y me tiene gran obediencia y un kirin no habla mal de nadie, pero… esta vez él… yo…_

Lo que Shen le había sugerido era que si deseaba demostrar sus sentimientos pero no en totalidad por temor a la respuesta que tenga la reina, le dijo que mostrara ciertos matices, pequeñas demostraciones pero que fueran diminutos, y ésta era una de ellas, que aunque fue pequeña y se podía entender que lo dijo por su naturaleza misericordiosa, también demostraba cosas diferentes a la reina lo suficientemente importantes para mover las cosas en su mente.

Son cosas pequeñas que al decir poco en el interior decían sutilmente mucho más, el anciano lo sabía y por eso le dio esa recomendación, a pesar de lo absorta que estaba Yoko en la junta en su mente aún resonaba las palabras del taiho, quería convencerse de que sólo lo dijo por su naturaleza noble pero a la vez le era imposible llegar a esa conclusión y de alguna manera la alegraba.

Muy en el fondo era alegría saber que para aquel hermoso sirviente ella era lo que le daba alegría, era feliz teniendo esa idea en la cabeza, tanto así que le duró varios días hasta recibir otra vez la visita de Shoryu y Rokuta.

- ¿Todo está bien?

- Por su puesto.

- Cierto… no sé ni para que pregunto si Yoko es una buena reina jejejejeje.

- (sonriendo) Aja.

Mientras con los reyes…

- Fue poco el tiempo que pasó desde tu última visita.

- Es que aproveché que por el momento los deberes disminuyeron… pero ya me imaginó como estarán la otra semana.

- (sonriendo) Es lo que nos toca hacer.

- ¿Cómo han estado los dos?

- Muy bien (inclinando un poco la cabeza y con algo tenue de rubor), todo está bien con Keiki.

Esa reacción que trataba de ocultar no iba a ser invisible para él que ha vivido tanto.

- Te creo, tu rostro lo dice todo.

- (algo apenada) Es que ya no hemos tenido los problemas de antes cuando comenzaba a gobernar.

- Lo sé de esos ya son pocos… lástima que con los otros sigan fastidiándote.

Yoko se impresionó algo con lo dicho, Shoryu sólo miraba con aquella sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- En tu pueblo no hay problemas pero parece que hay de otro "Tipo" que no te deja en paz a pesar de que tratas de ignorar.

Yoko calló esquivando la mirada.

- Al subir al trono los reyes obtienen muchos beneficios que sólo son superados con la responsabilidad de un rey, de todo un pueblo. Y tenemos que olvidarnos de nosotros mismos para dedicarnos por entero al reino, pocos se animan a hacerlo porque es un gran sacrificio disfrazado de lujos.

- (con la cabeza inclinada) Lo sé bien.

- Nos tenemos que olvidar de tantas cosas, tenemos que sacrificar tanto como negar una parte de nosotros.

Yoko seguía callada.

- Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, todos los que somos reyes lo sabemos y es algo que duele con el tiempo o puede no importar tanto si no se tiene algo que anhelemos.

- Sólo trato de hacer el bien a mi pueblo.

- Y como todo rey te olvidas de ti misma son solo cosas del trabajo pero comienzas a odiarlas más que cuando te molestaba el no salir del palacio y ver lo que ocurría en el pueblo. Odias más el protocolo de ambos.

- Me parece que es un tema muy extraño de tratar contigo.

- ¿Y con quién más? ¿Con alguna de tus amigas? ¿Con alguien del pueblo? ¿Un monje? ¿Con Rakushun? Paso por las mismas cosas que tú sólo que se dan de manera diferente y las tomo a mí forma.

- Tienes razón pero… de todas maneras no es algo que tenga solución ni siquiera una pequeña.

- Entonces si no se puede arreglar, según tú; entonces por lo menos cuéntame todo lo que quieras.

- (volteando con él) ¿A ti?

- Te digo que paso por lo mismo que tú en algunas cosas y aunque mis cosas son distintas y las que son similares las tomo de manera diferente puedo ayudarte en algo porque sé que no te resolveré la vida, no puedo ni resolver la mía menos una ajena.

Al igual que Keiki, Yoko ya tenía a quien contarle lo que tanto la molestaba cada momento, a pesar de las diferencias: él era un hombre, ella una mujer, él tenía problemas con algunas cosas de su reino y ella con el remolino de emociones que la atormentaba, aquí era favorable porque ambos eran reyes y compartían los mismos lujos y el mismo peso cientos de vidas a su cuidado. ¿Quién mejor para escucharla que alguien que tiene las mismas ataduras?

Yoko no pudo negarse en verdad necesitaba desahogarse y aunque en un principio le daba pena luego tomó confianza abriendo su corazón a Shoryu que él sólo callaba como lo hizo Shen, escuchaba atento como él esperando a que ella terminara para luego dar su opinión como Shen con Keiki.

Por supuesto que había sido mejor que una mujer le aconsejara con este tipo de cosas que llegan a ser delicadas pero en este caso no tanto por ser ambos poseedores de las cadenas que sujetaban a los reyes. Hubo momentos en que ella se ponía nerviosa, otras tuvo ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, sabía que Shoryu no estaría mucho tiempo y no podía desperdiciar en lágrimas y lo gastó en palabras, luego habría momento para derramar lágrimas. Otras era una mezcla de tristeza y enojo pero él pronto notaba que la presencia más destacada en ella era la de la tristeza por lo cual debía saber bien que decirle si quería ayudarla.

- (temblando) Y todo eso es… lo que… pasa (bajando la cabeza).

- Necesitabas hablarlo o no aguantarías mas.

- Si…

- En todo lo que llevo gobernando me parece que sólo con la reina anterior y tú se ha dado, porque más no recuerdo. Es muy curioso ver que… el kirin que ha elegido a dos reinas muy diferentes una de otra, ambas se hayan fijado en él pero de maneras distintas.

- También lo he pensado.

- Te voy a ser sincero, en esto…. (Yoko voltea) es claro que no sabría aconsejarte por tu parte de mujer.

- (sonriendo un poco) Lo sé pero me ayudas mucho con sólo escuchar.

- Tranquila, vamos por parte, entiendo que te cueste mucho admitir lo que sientes y mas aún en decirlo.

- Ni si quiera sé si sería correcto porque… soy muy tonta, con el comentario de Keiki esa mañana no tenía… es decir… yo no tenía porque… yo…

- No te pareció que era algo que te moviera tantas cosas.

Yoko se puso toda roja, ya era bastante bochornoso (para ella) hablar de eso y MÁS cuando se le hablaba a un HOMBRE y más aún a SHORYU y como era él, pero así como tiene momentos para bromear tiene momentos para ser serio y aunque lo estaba ahora estaba relajado, debía también relajarla a ella para que pudiera contarle.

- (sonriendo) Ustedes las mujeres nos toman como unos inmaduros y que no nos damos cuenta de algunas cosas pero no es verdad, algunos fingimos pero llegamos a darnos cuenta incluso mejor que ustedes.

- No sabía…

- Pues ahora ya lo sabes, en fin, tal vez tengas algo de razón en que no tenía porque llamarte tanto la atención su comentario, pero si lo dijo sólo por ser tu kirin y por su naturaleza noble ¿Qué tanto debía importante si sabes cómo es?

- Pues…

- Además todo este tiempo me has hablado en el estado de que Keiki sólo te ve como siempre, como su reina y como su motivo de existencia además del pueblo. Pero ¿No te has puesto a pensar que a lo mejor Keiki te ve de otra manera?

- (sorprendida y mas roja) ¿C-cómo se te ocurre?

- Yoko tú me has hablado de todo visto desde tu perspectiva, de lo que crees o no, pero deberías abrir un poco más las "Posibilidades".

- Pero tú lo has dicho "Su personalidad", Keiki es muy serio más que yo, algo así no pasaría por su mente.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Desde luego, suena absurdo siquiera pensarlo.

- Pero si tú dijiste que…

- Sé lo que dije pero es algo que jamás pasaría, ten en cuenta a la reina anterior, Keiki no correspondió a sus sentimientos.

- Discúlpame pero lo suyo no fue amor, era obsesión y entiendo que no le haya echo caso, ¿Qué hombre podría enamorarse de una mujer que mata a cualquiera que su hombre mire?

- Pero…

- Sé que tú situación es molesta por todo lo que tienes que reprimir por ser reina y por todo lo que tienes que dejar por ser lo que eres y por lo que no puede ser por la naturaleza de Keiki. Lo entiendo, pero algo que he aprendido de este mundo desde que Enki me trajo es que todo puede pasar como en Horai, tantas cosas pueden pasar como en el otro mundo. A pesar de que aquí casi todo lo controla el cielo las posibilidades existen, no creo que Tentei sea aprensivo para no dejar que los humanos cometan errores.

- Hasta llego a creer que él se enfadará conmigo por esto.

- Yo creo que no, aún cuando lo vean como alguien duro y que parece no tener compasión no lo veo así, estoy seguro que comprende el corazón de los humanos, sobre todo el de los reyes después de todo por algo nos escogió y lo hizo saber atreves de los kirins.

- Llegó a sentir que no puedo pedir tal ayuda.

- Pienso lo contrario Yoko, pero del modo que sea si estás tan segura de la postura de tu kirin entonces, si no tienes alguna posibilidad intenta olvidar.

- Eso trato pero no puedo.

- ¿Y en el caso de que Keiki tenga otra opinión que harías?

- Eso no pasará.

- Haz de cuenta que si, haz de cuenta que es posible, si ambos sienten lo mismo ¿Qué harías? Y no me salgas con que jamás pasará, trata de imaginarlo.

Y de hecho era algo que Yoko no había intentado, el carácter de Keiki era serio y a veces seco que no podía uno imaginar que Keiki sintiera tales cosas, realmente para Yoko sería algo fuera de lo normal que su kirin sintiera algo como eso, pero hizo el intento y en verdad la haría muy feliz si Keiki sintiera lo mismo.

Si, las cosas entre ambos están algo difíciles por su indecisión de expresar sus sentimientos pero seguramente con el apoyo de Shen y Shoryu se animarían, porque ellos dos estaban seguros que Tentei no se enfadaría por ello, porque a su parecer no es algo que afecte al reino.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5 Las palabras del kirin**

A pesar de ser escasas las tenues demostraciones de Keiki, lograban confundir a la reina provocando cierto contento pero a la vez duda de que fueran otra cosa y no sólo simples cosas que ella imaginaba. Y cada vez que trataba de imaginar que Keiki quería decir algo muy profundo el temor venía pensando que Tentei se enfadaría por algo que es "Impropio". ¿"Impropio"? ¿Porqué debe ser "Impropio" algo que pasa en otras personas? Es un sentimiento que nace en los seres humanos tomándolos por sorpresa, ¿Porqué ella iba a estar exenta de él sólo por ser reina? Es sólo un título cargado con muchas responsabilidades y muchas vidas, pero ni aún con ese enorme peso puede evitar que los toque.

- Soy… una reina tan extraña.

Decía dando una pequeña sonrisa y mirando su espada.

- ¿Esto pasa en los demás reyes? ¿A pasado alguna vez?... Seguro que no, soy tan extraña por sucederme cosas tontas.

Así condenaba lo que sentía, "Tonto", "Inútil"… "Lejano"; muy lejano de describirlo como algo hermoso.

- Si soy patética, patética he sido siempre y lo seré… mientras tenga esto.

Se lo decía mil veces cuando no podía mas, para Keiki las cosas no iban mejor que ella pero su carga era más ligera con las charlas del anciano Shen, un día fue a visitarlo, otro día en que el taiho habló muchísimo, que si alguien que lo conoce lo viera no lo reconocería por ser tan serio. El anciano callaba y escuchaba atento, cada vez sentía triste al pobre kirin.

- _Pobrecito._

- Pero a mí ya no me…

- Entiendo, su carga es pesada y no aguanta el peso.

- Si, se puede decir que es una carga.

Keiki bebió del té que había en la taza, el anciano lo miró y al terminar de beber le dijo.

- Taiho ¿Sabe lo que es un juramento de amor?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Sabe lo que es?

- Es… creo que… no lo sé… es algo que los humanos hacen ¿No?

- Si, pero dígame ¿Qué es lo que viene a su mente cuando escucha esas palabras?

- Pues… puede ser que algo… algo se… ehm…

En realidad nada entendía de esas palabras, palabras que a veces usan los humanos pero que TAMPOCO entienden lo que significa y lo dicen sólo por escucharse bonito y dramático.

- Le diré algo, un juramento de amor puede ser tomado como algo "Romántico" que usan los jóvenes especialmente, por el ímpetu de la juventud, pero es más que sólo palabras románticas. Un juramento de amor es algo que se hace con el corazón, los reyes hacen uno al subir al trono.

- ¿Los reyes?

- Bueno, al menos los que cumplen.

- Explíquese por favor.

- Los reyes al subir al trono han tomado en sus brazos las vidas de cientos de miles, desde el recién nacido hasta los que son como yo, todos nosotros somos su pueblo y el rey, debe amar a ese reino, debe amar a su pueblo.

- Amarlo.

- Es su obligación sí, pero, si vieran con ojos de ternura a cada persona que habita ese peso sería menos. Si al rey le importa de verdad su pueblo y está dispuesto a tomar las decisiones que lo ayudarán entonces hacen un juramento de amor; el juramento de cuidar de los habitantes.

- ¿Eso es un juramento de amor?

- Cuando algo de verdad importa tanto para dar la vida un juramento que se haga, será de amor.

- Yo no…

- Seguramente al inclinarse ante la reina por primera vez fue por ser algo del "Protocolo", pero ahora eso ya es algo que va mas allá de su deber como kirin.

- Señor ¿A qué quiere llegar con todo eso?

- Que esas palabras que usted le dijo al reconocerla como reina, pueden ser las que le ayuden a expresar lo que siente, su deber será su ayuda.

- Perdóneme pero no le encuentro relación alguna, además aún sigo pensando que la reina nada de eso piensa que…

- Según lo que diga entenderá, si la reina no ve lo mismo que usted entonces sólo serán las palabras de un kirin, pero si ve lo mismo que usted, si sienten algo similar entonces verá la realidad del mensaje de sus palabras. Ella entenderá lo que quiere entender, lo digo taiho porque no tiene caso que le siga dando vueltas a las cosas.

- Yo…

- Entiendo que tiene miedo, entiendo que teme por la decisión del cielo, que teme por la vida del pueblo; pero no tiene porque ver a Tentei como alguien intransigente. A pesar de lo regio que parezca este mundo y que muchas cosas sean controladas por el cielo no quiere decir que todo cuanto pase es algo que tenía que pasar, todos tenemos un destino pero es nuestro deber el decidir cómo llegamos a él.

Keiki escuchaba algo de molestia en el anciano, ¿Será que tal vez el anciano estaba cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo de él? ¿Cansado de contar lo poco que lograba de sus muestras y de sus miedos al no querer hablar de sus sentimientos?

- _Es comprensivo pero al final es un ser humano, llega a incomodar escuchar siempre las mismas cosas sin nada de cambios, creo que lo he aturdido mucho con mis palabras. A pesar del poco tiempo que tengo de conocerlo bastó para que quiera que tome una decisión que lleve a mi felicidad para borrar la duda que me ha estado acompañando, pero sobre todo el miedo._

El bastón del anciano que estaba recargado en la mesa se cayó y Keiki lo recogió dándoselo en la mano con una sonrisa.

- Tiene razón es tiempo de que tome una determinación y hable, debo alejar mi miedo o más bien olvidarlo para que me dejan pronunciar palabras.

- Ustedes tienen una larga vida, podrían vivir tanto como lo han hecho los reyes de En y So, y es molesto que cosas tan simples las dejan para después aún si pasan cincuenta años; nosotros si no arreglamos nuestros asuntos en esta vida iremos a la otra con deberes que no terminamos. Ustedes que tienen la oportunidad de arreglarlos y disfrutar gran longevidad aprovechen, gocen de esa dicha acompañada por el deber que se les encomendó.

- Tiene razón.

- Independientemente de que la reina acepté o no el mismo sentimiento usted tiene que hablar, estoy seguro que el dios del cielo no se enfadará por algo así, porque no mancha la dignidad del reino ni la de la reina ni la del cielo; es algo totalmente ajeno, no debe haber disgusto en él.

- ¿Realmente lo ve lejano a él?

- Los humanos queremos tener un Dios para quejarnos y culparlo de todo, pero no es culpable de nada, nosotros somos los que buscamos nuestro castigo o nuestros problemas, y es allá donde ven las acciones de todos. El cielo no controla todo como parece porque deja que los seres vivientes experimenten emociones ya sean felices, tristes o malas; para que al final reconozcan las cosas y entiendan el motivo de los eventos.

- Suena muy convencido, señor.

- Lo estoy porque es verdad, y si la reina no corresponde… ¿Qué?

- Posiblemente se sienta incomoda por algo que no es "Común" en mí, tal vez trate de comportarse como siempre conmigo pero con la incomodidad de mis palabras; pero ella es una gran reina y los reyes viven mucho y en poco tiempo le dejara importancia y continuara con su vida. En realidad no creo que sea algo que altere su mundo.

- No tendría porque si no comparte el mismo sentimiento.

- Aja.

- Entonces vaya, le deseo suerte.

Por alguna razón las palabras del anciano le dieron ánimos para no continuar dando vueltas a sus sentimientos y hablar de una vez, no se sabe si los kirins son en realidad valientes o criaturas con un alto grado de respeto pero en realidad inútiles, vinieron a la tierra a servir a una persona y morir por el rey, en realidad no tienen vida propia. Es por eso que Keiki tenía miedo de decir lo que sentía por la verdad de que los kirins, mas que respeto, más que sublime admiración por parte del pueblo; dan lástima por no tener vida propia, de ahí que él pensara de que la manera en que lo miraba la reina era de lástima y confesar algo así sería casi de burla.

A la noche en el reino de En, Shoryu miraba el mar de las nubes desde su balcón, igual que otras veces estaba pensativo.

- _Los reyes y los kirins estamos destinados a vivir solos; el rey sólo tiene al kirin y el kirin sólo tiene al rey. A pesar de tener que cuidar de tantos, en realidad estamos sólo, y esa bestia llamada kirin que es tan triste porque no posee vida que le pertenezca es nuestra compañía, pero es cruel de que el rey pueda hacer lo que le plazca aún sin el gusto del kirin que a todo dirá que "Si"._

Enki entró a la habitación corriendo a servirse una taza de té porque venía con sed, Shoryu lo miró sin que el otro lo supiera tomándose de un jalón la bebida.

- _Son criaturas tristes que no poseen vida que les pertenezca._

También era de noche en Kei y Yoko luego de terminar con una larga charla de unos asuntos del estado, acabó exhausta y sólo quería descansar pero tuvo el deseo de salir a respirar aire puro antes de retirarse a la cama, tal vez eso la relajaría mas. Salió y el viento fresco de la noche la tranquilizó, no se equivocó.

- Que bien se siente… hice bien en salir un rato.

Miró hacia el mar de las nubes sonriendo, mientras hacía planes en la mente de todos los deberes de mañana, acomodando uno por uno.

- _Eso y después tendré que ver al líder del estado pero antes tengo que ir con…_

- Su majestad.

Yoko volteó sorprendida de la voz, era Keiki que salió de las sombras acercándose para dejarse ver por la luz de la luna.

- Eras tú… por un momento me asusté creí que era alguien más.

- Perdóneme.

- Descuida.

- ¿Porqué esta su majestad levantada a estas horas?

- (sonriendo) No es muy tarde, además apenas acabe de estar en una junta que se demoró más de lo que se planeaba, me cansé y quise dar una vuelta al jardín antes de irme a dormir.

- Comprendo.

- ¿Tú también quisiste dar un paseo por los jardines antes de acostarte?

- (inclinando la mirada) No su majestad, mas bien, era otra cosa la que quería hacer antes de retirarme.

- ¿Ah sí?... ¿Hm?

Keiki se pone de rodillas, Yoko lo ve extrañada pregunta que le ocurre y él responde con que tiene algo importante que decirle.

- Está… bien, pero… _¿Porqué de rodillas? ¿Qué tan importante?_

Keiki da un largo suspiro y sin levantar la mirada hacia su reina, dice.

- Es sabido que los kirins le son fieles a sus majestades por nuestra naturaleza compasiva y desprecio hacia la sangre, los kirins permanecen cerca de sus amos porque así es nuestro destino o más bien el mandato que nos dio el cielo. Yo cumplí ese mandato con la anterior reina a pesar de las fallas con su poca habilidad para la política y la ausencia de fuerza interna para controlarse a sí misma. Lo mismo haré con usted majestad, no la abandonaré aún cuando las cosas se tornen al color de la sangre, no la abandonaré al librar una batalla y no seré un estorbo en esa ocasión.

- _Keiki ¿Qué…?_

- Yo estaré al lado de su majestad para siempre, no la dejaré andar sola en un camino que desconozca; cuidaré de su alteza con todas mis fuerzas de todo aquel que intente lastimarla; seguiré adelante con el deber que tengo no como un kirin que es una criatura del cielo, no porque sea un mandato de Tentei, no porque parezca hacerlo sólo porque allá arriba lo dictaron…. (volteando a verla) Si no porque es un deber que me dictan mi propia alma… y corazón.

Yoko abrió completamente los ojos y todas las palabras se le fueron al entre abrir la boca ante lo dicho por el kirin.

- _Keiki._

El viento sopló fuerte sobre ellos y su sonido era el único que se oía en el jardín pues las bocas de ambos no dijeron palabra alguna y sus cuerpos se quedaron tan quietos como lo es un árbol a excepción de las ramas flojas y las hojas que se mueven al compas del viento, así lo hicieron los cabellos carmesí de la reina que parecía fuego danzando con el viento, y el cabello blanco de la criatura celestial.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.6 Las respuestas tardan pero al final… **

Se miraron sin hablar, sólo estaban ahí callados ella de pie y él arrodillado con su muy acostumbrada expresión pero con un toque de resignación y fortaleza, la resignación era por lo que Yoko pudiera responder; ella que de estar de momento sin comentario alguno dijo con duda.

- Keiki ¿Qué es lo que…? Ehm…

- Majestad.

- ¿Por…? ¿Porqué…? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Keiki dio una risa muy leve y muy quedo, más que esperar una respuesta esperaba que la reina no lo comprendiera.

- ¿Keiki?

- (sonriendo tranquilamente) Nada majestad, sólo algo que… quería decirle para que… supiera que puede contar conmigo y que le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, tómelo como pura palabrería.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Si, me retiro debe usted descansar para la junta de mañana, con su permiso (retirándose).

Kieki se fue a su habitación con esa misma sonrisa, llena más de resignación que nada.

- _Es lógico, el ser reina la hace olvidarse de que es una mujer._

Al amanecer y a primera hora se dio la junta, se trataron los asuntos, llegaron a acuerdos y soluciones y acabaron. Yoko quiso andar por los jardines Keiki quiso hacerle compañía, mientras ella miraba las fuentes de por ahí, las flores que había y de vez en cuando mirando el mar de las nubes, Keiki tenía los ojos puestos en su reina, a donde ella iba sus ojos la seguían como los girasoles al sol.

Al recordar lo de anoche se puede decir que tenía cierta tristeza por no escuchar una respuesta que le agradara, pero más que eso él esperaba una reacción así por su parte, Keiki a veces pensaba que el tiempo que Yoko vivió en Horai, presentía que tal vez a ella nunca le hicieron una confesión como la que él hizo anoche, claro que sería de manera diferente; pero no interesaba saberlo, después de todo la reina no entendió el significado de sus palabras.

- _Esto podía suceder, pero como decía el anciano Shen, sólo queda esperar respuestas; ya di un paso ahora sólo hay que ver si su majestad dará el suyo o se quedará de pie. Si no fuera por las charlas del señor Shen podría sentirme con desesperación o mejor dicho con tristeza por qué no dijo lo que esperaba o porque no dio siquiera una negativa. Me mantengo calmado interiormente tal y como lo está mi aspecto físico, gracias a ese señor he aprendido a ser paciente en cosas que no imaginé sentir alguna vez, no sé qué haría sin sus consejos y sus palabras de ánimo._

El silencio de una respuesta no apareció en días, Keiki estaba por dar de ante mano que sus palabras nos las comprendió Yoko y fue pura palabrería como él dijo; comentó esto con el anciano Shen quien dijo lo mismo de siempre: esperar respuestas. Pidió al kirin que no perdiera la calma de la paciencia si Yoko era tan especial como él se la describió entonces ella entendería las palabras y daría una respuesta.

- ¿Lo cree?

- Me expongo al decir que la reina si captó sus palabras, presiento que si las entendió pero no sabe exactamente que pensar ni menos decir, entendible por la naturaleza de dichas palabras; no se desespere, dio el paso principal el más importante de todos, el hablar nos hace ser libres de ataduras, estoy seguro que pronto dirá algo la reina, sólo espere un poco más, un poco más.

Muy grato el efecto que causaban las palabras de un anciano como él de calmar cuando se tiene alguna prisa. Y tenía toda la razón porque Yoko se preguntaba una y otra vez si las palabras de Kieki iban a la dirección que ella imaginaba, al paso de los días y aún con lo ocupada que se encontraba siempre las tuvo en mente, el pensar que las palabras decían lo que ella quería le alegraba como también la asustaban y llenaban de confusión, de ser cierto ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué tendría que responder? Lo más importante, mucho MÁS QUE DAR UNA RESPUESTA era saber cómo tendría que responder, es decir. ¿Respondería como la reina que es? ¿O como la chica humana que también es? ¿Cómo lo haría? Yoko se sentó en una silla de su habitación mirando en dirección al balcón, estaba más pensativa de lo que ha estado otras veces.

- _Sus palabras… esas palabras ¿No pudieron haber dicho que…?_

**Flash Back**

_Seguiré adelante con el deber que tengo no como un kirin que es una criatura del cielo, no porque sea un mandato de Tentei, no porque parezca hacerlo sólo porque allá arriba lo dictaron…. Si no porque es un deber que me dictan mi propia alma… y corazón._

**Fin del Flash Back**

- (brillando sus ojos) _¿Acaso estabas diciendo… que sentías algo importante por mí? ¿Algo… mucho más importante que tu deber de kirin hacia mí? ¿Era eso Keiki? ¿Eso era lo que me querías decir?_

Se levantó a prisa y tomó su espada abrazándola.

- (triste) No eso no puede ser… ¿Y si fuera posible? ¿Si fuera posible pensar que… todo lo que yo he pensado… lo que deambulaba por mi mente puede ser real…? (abraza mas la espada) Si de verdad se puede tener privilegios a esos sin enfadar al cielo ni afectar al pueblo… ¿Eso es posible?

En su interior la tenue alegría, el terrible miedo y la duda revolotearon en todo el cuerpo, pensaba en el entorno que se vería la situación en cada uno, obviamente en el entorno de la alegría era más agradable en cuanto a lo del miedo y la duda no era por su "Deber" de reina, era sólo por pensar que tal vez el cielo podría enfadarse o tal vez Keiki no se refería a lo que ella pensaba.

- _¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué actitud debo tomar?_

Entre tanto Keiki se quedó todo el día hasta el atardecer con el anciano.

- Debo retirarme señor.

- Está bien.

- No sé si su majestad pueda responderme pero si no llega a hablar pienso que… estaría bien, no siempre se tiene lo que uno quiere ni se puede obligar a los demás a sentir lo mismo.

- Lo escucho muy resignado, ¿Está seguro, taiho?

- Si, hablar con usted me hace bien porque me ayuda a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva; de no ser por sus consejos en este momento nada habría cambiado y seguiría actuando como un tonto…

Da una leve risa.

- Bueno creo que sigo actuando igual pero más tranquilo.

- Me da gusto; y recuerde ustedes viven mucho… todavía hay cosas más interesantes por admirar, yo ya no puedo ver mas pero no me siento mal por ello; suerte taiho.

Keiki se marcha igual de tranquilo y contento como cada vez que venía con él, no sabe qué pasará cuando el anciano fallezca, Keiki es muy serio y no habla mucho con otras personas pero con ese anciano sabio se abrió totalmente.

- _Esa clase de personas deberían vivir más, podría tratar de que su majestad le dé el estatus de inmortal, claro, con el permiso de él porque existen persona que están resignadas con lo que vivirán y no temen a la muerte, pienso que él es así pero lo convenceré de que acepté el estatus._

Al llegar al palacio le avisaron que la reina había salido y que regresaría más tarde, él dijo que estaba bien y se fue a regresar con el tremendo papeleo que tenía en su mesa de la habitación. No es broma que de tantos que eran no terminó ni siquiera en la noche, Yoko llegó unas horas antes, él sólo fue a recibirla y volvió al papeleo enorme, continuó para no tener más pendientes para mañana; así que terminó a la media noche muy cansado de los ojos.

- (agotado) No pensé que terminaría… vaya, estar con el señor Shen me llevó más tiempo, (sonriendo) pero no importa me agrada platicar con él.

Al acomodar todo pensó en acostarse pero quiso salir un momento a respirar aire fresco luego de estar atado a una silla, observó detenidamente el mar de las nubes y el reflejó de la luna y las pocas nubes cerca de ella, también miró las luces de las calles.

- _Pensar que la reina está a cargo de todas esas personas, es un ser valiente por superar sus temores y tomar las riendas no del reino, si no de su vida que es un temor que no muchos afrontan._

Atrapado estaba en el esplendor de la luna y viento fresco que pasaba cuando escuchó un ruido y al voltear la encuentra a ella.

- Majestad, buenas noches (sonriendo amablemente).

- Keiki.

- Perdone no le pregunté cómo le fue en su salida, estaba tan concentrado en acabar los papales que terminé hasta ahora.

- Keiki yo…

- ¿Sucede algo su majestad?

Los ojos de Yoko estaban brillando sin apartarse de la figura del kirin y dijo casi con nervios.

- ¿Tú también… sientes lo mismo?

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap.7 El sentimiento de los dos**

Enki sentado en el sillón devoró lo que le llevaron de cena a la habitación, Shoryu sólo tomaba licor.

- (lleno de la boca) ¿No vas... a comer… eh?

- No tengo hambre.

- Como gustes.

Shoryu se quedó pensativo como hace rato mientras el otro devoraba todo lo que había en los platos, hasta que abrió la boca diciendo.

- ¿Cuándo hablaste con Keiki no dijo nada extraño?

- (sigue comiendo) ¿De qué?

- No sé, algo con respecto a Yoko.

- No, sabes que no es comunicativo.

- Entiendo (bebe del bazo).

- Aunque…

- ¿Hm?

- Me dio por un momento la impresión de que estaba triste, que algo le preocupaba, eso creo haber sentido en él, sólo que como es muy serio a veces me cuesta saber o suponer lo que está sintiendo realmente ¿Porqué preguntas Shoryu? ¿Algo anda mal en el reino de Kei? ¿Algún levantamiento?

- Nada de eso, es que presiento que algo puede cambiar en ellos.

- ¿"Ellos"? ¿Quiénes?

- (sonriendo despreocupadamente) Luego lo sabrás.

- (molesto) Odio que te hagas el interesante.

El anciano Shen miraba el campo y el cielo obscuro desde su humilde ventana, sentado.

- Se les exige tanto a ellos al punto de decirles que se olviden de su condición de humanos para atender a un pueblo, y me parece que… se ha sido inflexible con los sentimientos de los reyes que ocultan en ocasiones por no molestar allá arriba.

En cuanto a los otros dos…

- Majestad.

- (inclinando la cabeza temblando) Es posible… que el dios del cielo no sea tan aprensivo como lo hacen ver personas de este mundo. Está la oportunidad de que nos permita sentir diferentes emociones, experiencias para que conozcamos el significado de las cosas y nuestra cabeza hueca y terca no se quede así.

- _Es… casi como lo dijo el anciano Shen._

- Al principio yo no creí que… todo lo controlara el cielo… y sé o más bien tengo el presentimiento que no es así, no lo creía pero luego creí que era verdad y tuve miedo de que… ciertas cosas que yo pensaba el cielo las condenaría junto conmigo y poder llegar a afectar el pueblo; pero creo que Tentei puede llegar a ser tan severo como también misericordioso con nosotros los humanos, en especial con los reyes.

- Su majestad.

- (voltea con él sonriendo) Pienso que no hay pecado en lo que sentimos…

Tal parece que por un momento las fuerzas se le fueron de las piernas cayendo al suelo, Keiki corrió pronto para sostenerla con sus brazos quedando los dos en el suelo.

- (preocupado) Su majestad ¿Se encuentra bien?

Yoko volteó con el sonriendo pero derramando lágrimas, el kirin se confundió así, no muchas veces los reyes lloraban.

- No hay pecado en lo que sientan los reyes ni lo que sienta un kirin… si no lastiman al pueblo ¿Verdad?...

- Alteza…

- No es pecado sentir… no es pecado desear por un momento algo sólo para nosotros si nos hemos sacrificado por un pueblo, yo no le veo pecado alguno ¿Tú si… Keiki?

- (sonriendo) No alteza, no hay pecado por los sentimientos de un rey; ni hay condenación si no se lastima a los demás, después de todo los sentimientos son sólo eso, sentimientos; que al final a nadie perjudican, siempre y cuando no interfieran en nuestras acciones.

- (llorando) Me alegra… que pienses así…

La reina se desmayó, Keiki simplemente guardó silencio con una sonrisa, Yoko en su inconsciencia… o no, sintió algo cálido y abrió los ojos lentamente y para ver a Keiki tan cerca de ella, lo cálido era nada menos que un beso del ser que todo este tiempo la había acompañado. Yoko movió su mano al rostro de él cerrando de nuevo los ojos, ese pequeño instante se convirtió en el más feliz de la criatura que no vive para él sino para su gobernante.

- _En verdad… tú me…_

Keiki lentamente se separó de ella, Yoko dijo sonriendo sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

- Te amo Keiki.

Y Keiki con suavidad.

- También yo majestad, más que a nada en el mundo.

- Apenas… y lo creo (bajando la cabeza y sintiendo desvanecerse otra vez).

- (preocupado) Majestad.

- No sé que me ocurre, se supone que no nos enfermamos y ahora esto… (volteando con él sonriendo) pero… no me preocuparé, soy muy feliz ahora.

- Por favor deme la oportunidad de hacerla feliz cada día, no es mucho lo que puedo darle pero cuanto pueda será con todo el amor que le tengo.

- (sonrojada) Dices cosas que nunca esperé escuchar y que me apenan; pero no pido mucho tan sólo que estés conmigo.

- Majestad.

- No ambiciono grandes cosas, soy sencilla, todo lo que quiero de ti es que estés conmigo; no quisiera... (bajando la cabeza) que un día… despertara y… sin razón ya no te encontrara… eso sería peor… peor que morir.

- Tienen que matarme para que lo logren.

- (preocupada) Keiki…

- No soy una criatura de pelea pero… si quieren separarme de su lado, la única forma es que me maten.

- No Keiki.

- ¿Hm?

- (triste) No hables de muerte enfrente de mí, nunca ¡Nunca lo hagas!

Los ojos de Yoko volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, al momento Keiki la abrazó.

- Majestad yo…

- Soy muy tonta, primero lloro después me desmayo, luego sonrío y al final vuelvo a llorar, soy muy extraña…

- (sonriendo) No, sólo no sabe cómo responder a los sentimientos, también a mí… también soy muy extraño.

Keiki no tenía una visión de cómo su reina podría responder a sus palabras o cómo reaccionar, de tratarse de un humano, seguramente esto le parecería extraño viniendo de una chica, pero para Keiki todo era nuevo, pero la reacción de su reina no le molestaba, también pensaba que los humanos son tontos al igual que los kirins, como también frágiles con las emociones al igual que ellos aunque traten de aparentar lo contrario por su naturaleza.

- Lo siento… no tenía porque llorar pero es que… cuando mencionaste la muerte…

- Entonces yo la hice llorar, perdóneme.

- Recordé la visión de la espada… cuando enfermaste… y si algo te pasa ahora… no sé qué haría ahora que sé que tú…

- Usted es una reina maravillosa, ese mal que aqueja a los kirins no tocará mi cuerpo otra vez, otra cosa tiene que ser para separarme.

- Keiki.

- Estoy muy agradecido por haberla encontrado, por ser tan excelente reina pero sobre todo porque sus sentimientos sean iguales a los míos, eso me hace feliz.

Yoko se aleja de su regazó para mirarlo, Keiki no la soltó.

- Cumple tu promesa de estar siempre conmigo, cumple tu palabra de no separarte de mí.

Keiki que en ningún momento dejó de sonreírle con claridad, le dijo.

- La amo su majestad, siempre estaré para cuidarla y encargarme de obscurecer sus tristezas.

- (sonriendo) Te amo mucho Keiki… (besándolo).

Los reyes obtienen muchas cosas y lujos al subir al trono pero también pierden ciertas cosas al estar en el poder, no quiere decir que al ser gobernantes se tengan que olvidar de la parte humana, la parte que busca a una persona que pueda hacernos feliz. Se les da tanto a los reyes y se les cuestionan tanto también; nada de lo que se les ha dado es gratuito, todo tiene un precio. Sin embargo este sentimiento que albergaba en los dos y que ahora han dejado salir no tiene con él ningún precio, no hay amenaza por parte de nadie; sólo es eso, un sentimiento que no puede lastimar a otros. El cielo no es intransigente con ellos, precisamente al vigilar siempre a los reyes sabe que cosas no pueden herir al pueblo; el sentimiento de ellos no es pecado ni causará la desgracia de los habitantes de Kei, es algo que fue aceptado y se respetará así como ellos han respetado al pueblo.

**CONTINUARÁ….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Una disculpa por no haber actualizado desde hace tanto, -_- pero los deberes y trabajos no dejan pero YA; ya está aquí el último capitulo... ñ.ñ un poquito largo no miento pero aqui está; OJALA LES GUSTE, sin mas que decir para no aburrir, leanlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.8 Seres… inseparables<strong>

Pasaron ocho meses antes de la visita que hizo Shoryu, no lo acompañó Enki y mientras Keiki fue a visitar al anciano Shen. Una de las doncellas llevó a Shoryu hasta donde estaba la reina, que se encontraba en uno de los jardines mirando hacia el mar de las nubes con una sonrisa.

- Llegó el rey de En.

- Buenas tardes majestad Kei-O.

Ambos se quedaron a charlar en el jardín, hablar de cosas ajenas a la política y asuntos de los reinos, de vez en cuando es bueno, descansar y hablar de otra cosa que de las ocupaciones de siempre, desde el momento en que la vio Shoryu notó algo diferente en ella, presentía la razón de ese cambio pero esperó a que ella misma se lo dijera.

- No sabía que se tenía tantos problemas por atrapar un sugu.

- Son difíciles de atrapar y más de controlar pero vale la pena tener uno.

- Tal vez intente atrapar uno algún día, si me llevas a donde encontraste tu tigre blanco, de lo demás me encargaré yo.

- De acuerdo, espero que puedas porque se necesita mucha fuerza.

- Soy fuerte.

Dio una leve risa y miro por un momento hacia el mar, Shoryu se le quedó viendo esperando a que hablara y…

- Quiero… (volteando con él) hablarte de Keiki.

- ¡Por fin! Hasta que me cuentas, lo estaba esperando desde hace rato.

Yoko le contó lo que sucedió al final con ellos dos, habló sonriendo con tranquilidad pero con nervios pues a pesar de todo… seguía sin poder creer que luego de tanto al terminar todo, la criatura de noble naturaleza terminaría por declarar sus sentimientos y no tener perjuicios, así como ella tampoco quiso tenerlos sólo quería ser feliz. Shoryu la escuchó con atención al oírla él también se sentía más tranquilo, tomando en cuenta el comportamiento de los dos era de suponerse que quizás no querrían hablar nunca de lo que sentían y callarse hasta que uno se cansara y explotara; al terminar Yoko él sonrió y rió por un momento, apareció rubor en la cara de Yoko.

- (sonriendo una mueca) Oye…

- Lo siento Yoko… lo siento… es que… yo creí que nunca hablarían y dejarían los días pasar sin nada que cambiar.

- Esa era mi idea pero finalmente no pude.

- No sé de cuál de los dos me sorprende esa actitud, ¿De la reina?... ¿O del kirin?

- Yo tampoco sé.

- Pero más que eso me da gusto, no le hacen daño a nadie con querer desear algo así, creo que… en algún momento me dijiste que tenías miedo de parecerte a la reina anterior, comprendo que tengas esa sensación pero la diferencia entre las dos es abismal, tú puedes dejarte llevar pero puedes controlarte más que nada; la otra reina simplemente no contaba con fuerza de voluntad y perdió la posición que tenía, no tienes porque compararte con ella ni con ninguna reina anterior, sólo contigo misma.

- Entiendo.

- Yo soy de los que piensa que el cielo no es aprensivo si no… comprensivo.

- (sonriendo) Porque somos humanos y vamos a equivocarnos porque así es nuestra naturaleza, pero sé que de esto… no tendrá ningún castigo del cielo.

Los reyes charlaron por un largo tiempo mas mientras que Keiki se quedó con el anciano Shen hasta el atardecer y regresó al palacio, Shoryu decidió aceptar la invitación de Yoko de quedarse en el palacio aunque fuese sólo dos días más, a la hora de cenar se reunieron los tres, no había mucho cambio a las que rara vez ocurrían cuando estaban reunidos, la diferencia mínima era que Keiki no tenía un semblante serio, sino con una pequeña sonrisa. En la cena no se tocó el tema de lo que hablaron él y Yoko, le basta con mirarlos como en lugar de haber una tensión pesada, había cambiado por una serenidad como la del comportamiento de los dos.

- _Hay que ser muy observador para notar los cambios, ellos dos no van a cambiar su actitud hacia los demás, todo es como siempre, pero claro, cuando estén solos va a ser MUY DIFERENTE._

Al rato se retiraron a descansar, Yoko que de momento quedó dormida al cabo de una hora se despertó, presintió algo extraño y salió exactamente a los jardines encontrando a Keiki sentado en una banca mirando hacia el mar de las nubes.

- (sonriendo) Keiki.

- (volteando) Majestad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no has ido a descansar?

- Quise venir un momento, me agrada ver como luce el mar de las nubes junto al rayo de la luna.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

- ¿No debería descansar?

- No tiene importancia, además me agrada estar a tu lado en momentos así.

Yoko se acercó a él recargándose a su lado, el otro con una sencilla sonrisa la abrazó con su brazo derecho. Se quedaron muy cerca del otro sin decirse ni una palabra haciendo no más que observar el mar de las nubes y escuchar el sonido del viento sobre de ellos y sobre el mar que movía con cada paso. Probablemente para más de cuatro resultaría muy poco emotivo que los dos no se comportaran como lo hacen una pareja de novios o fuesen más alegres y animados en una relación; pero para ellos ese tipo de cosas, esa clase de comportamiento no es necesario, cada persona demuestra su afecto a su manera, la de ellos es tranquila. Yoko no actúa como una chica locamente enamorada saltando, gritando, catando… etc. Ni Keiki se comporta como un chico que todo el día abrace y bese a su novia; probablemente quisiera hacerlo pero no es su naturaleza, y con pequeñas muestras, con sólo poder darle un beso en todo el día era suficiente para los dos.

- Shoryu ya sabe lo que pasó y… dice que está contento.

- (con algo de rubor) ¿De verdad?... Entiendo que no es fácil de engañar con todo lo que su majestad ha vivido.

- Aunque dije que no me importaba si todo el mundo me decía lo contrario de lo que siento por ti, es agradable saber que hay gente que está de acuerdo con tus opiniones.

- Es verdad.

- ¿Sabes algo? Había momentos en que me ponía a pensar que sucedería si llegara a reinar por otros cincuenta años, no sé si llegaré a ese tiempo o si lo hago ¿Cómo será mi reino en ese momento? Y también me preguntaba si cambiaría.

- Todos sufren cambios con los años, los inmortales también lo hacen.

- (mirándolo) Keiki ¿A ti te gustaría que cambiara? ¿Te gustaría que dentro de unos años mis pensamientos tomaran otro rumbo?

Al momento no comprendió porqué preguntaba tal cosa, pero habló así dibujando una sonrisa.

- Su majestad es una excelente reina y si llegase a gobernar otros cincuenta años seguramente su esencia sufrirá ciertos cambios en ella, pero al final será usted la misma; aceptaré todo de usted, aunque…

Dio una leve risa que hizo a Yoko sonreír.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Comienzo a ser egoísta… es malo, a mí no me incomoda si su majestad cambia con los años algunas cosas de usted o del reino; lo que no quiero que jamás cambié son sus sentimientos por mí.

- ¿Eso?

- Por eso soy egoísta, aceptó los cambios que haya en el exterior con los demás pero no quiero que aquél sentimientos que comparto con usted cambié, eso no me gustaría.

- Otra vez estas siendo sincero.

- Es culpa de mi egoísmo por no querer que su majestad deje de quererme.

- Prefiero que seas así de "Egoísta" a tener que imaginarme lo que quieres para ti, esas son buenas noticias para nosotros.

- Posiblemente su majestad tenga razón.

Y la abrazó completamente mientras Yoko se recargaba en el pecho de él, ese tipo de preguntas surgían a veces entre ellos pero no cargadas con tensión, sino solamente con curiosidad a menudo Yoko pensaba como sería su reinado en otros cincuenta años… o más, y si ella cambiaría, y como ya dijo Keiki a él no le molestarán esos cambios porque sabe que serán en pos de lo mejor para el pueblo, pero lo que más tenía la certeza es de que a pesar del tiempo que transcurra aquel sentimientos que comparte no se desvanecerá, seguirá ahí presente como ellos en ese mundo.

Yoko de estar recargada en el pecho de Keiki levantó despacio la mirada hacia él sin hablar tal y como él estaba, silencioso pero sonriendo y Yoko sin decir palabra alguna levantó serenamente la mirada con él, que con ligereza se inclinó para estar más cerca de su rostro para darle un beso; como en otras ocasiones sólo el mar de las nubes y el cielo eran los únicos espectadores, más que nada el cielo que sabía que cada vez en ese beso la reina se olvidaba de todos menos de Keiki. Cuando la reina se alejo uno centímetros de la boca de la criatura celestial le dijo en susurro.

- Keiki… ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?

- (sorprendido) ¿Qué?

- Me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre, llamarme "Su majestad" halaga pero más me halagarías si me llamases por mi nombre, "Yoko".

- Yo…

- Esta bien no tienes que hacerlo ahora, con el tiempo me dirás por mi nombre, (recargándose en él) pero no tardes mucho.

- Lo intentaré… majes… ehm… eh…

- (sonriendo) Ya dirás mi nombre.

Él se ruborizó y ella sonreía, así eran las cosas con ellos, tal vez para muchos no son muy "Abiertos" entre si pero cada quien se demuestra su amor.

Días más tarde Keiki volvió a visitar al anciano Shen platicando tan ameno como siempre y él como siempre callado mientras escuchaba las palabras del kirin que denotaba una gran alegría en su sonrisa y sus palabras, el anciano se sentía muy satisfecho por la felicidad de los dos. Como cada ocasión el anciano no habló hasta que el kirin terminara, ahora menos lo interrumpiría porque quería escuchar a detalle cómo es que se ha permitido que un kirin y su reina se puedan amar, cuando le contaba cómo le confesó la reina sus sentimientos el anciano se rió por un momento por la reacción.

- Entiendo, su reina sencillamente no estaba preparada para una confesión así a pesar que la deseaba.

- ¿En verdad un humano pensaría que sería tonta? Para mí no lo es.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo que digan los humanos es verdad? Taiho me da gusto que pueda ser feliz con la reina y que aquellos prejuicios no les molesten mas, le puede sonar extraño lo que le voy a pedir pero… por favor permanezca siempre con la reina, cuídela, le puedo asegurar que ahora usted es el ser al que más confianza le tiene y a quien le entregará gran parte de su afecto, la otra parte será para el pueblo y amigos.

- Lo sé, se lo prometí y pienso cumplir porque es mi decisión.

El anciano extendió su mano, al momento el taiho no supo que era ese movimiento pero luego pensó que tal vez él quería tomar su mano, al acercarla el anciano tomó su mano apretándola con cariño y dijo.

- Debo decirle taiho que pronto me iré de aquí.

- (preocupado) ¿Irse?

- Me parece que no hay más que pueda hacer por aquí y por esa razón, ha llegado la hora de marcharme.

- (nervioso) ¿Se refiere a…? Usted… usted… ¿Usted se va a…?

- ¿A qué?

- ¿Se siente mal?... ¿Es que… siente... que se va a morir?

- (sonriendo) Claro que no, además si me voy no estaré tan lejos, permaneceré cerca de ustedes dos, no me alejaré de ustedes tan fácilmente.

- ¿Porqué no acepta el estatus de inmortal que le ofrecí hace meses? Es usted una persona muy sabía y comprensiva, no se encuentran personas así todos los días… y a mí… (triste) a mí me va a ser falta usted si se marcha.

- Usted puede llamarme y hablarme cuando quiera taiho, yo siempre lo escucharé, a la hora que usted disponga yo escucharé sus palabras con claridad como en este momento.

Aunque el anciano tenía una sonrisa de extrema serenidad, con toda la calma del mundo en su rostro Keiki sólo tenía el semblante de angustia y tristeza, el señor que lo escuchó todo este tiempo, que le dio consejos, que le ayudó muchos más de lo que pensaba estaba por morir y él no quería eso, pero el anciano no aceptaba ser inmortal como él.

- Señor Shen… por favor… (llorando) yo… es que en realidad…

- La gente viene y va ¿Qué tendría de diferente que me fuera? Recuerde que la reina le brindará todo su cálido cariño, toda su ternura será suya, no tiene por qué estar así.

- Desde hace mucho tiempo tenía… el deseo de presentarlo a su majestad… y no quiero que se vaya sin que antes la conozca.

- No hace falta taiho, la conozco por sus palabras y por sus ojos, la conozco muy bien no son necesarias presentaciones.

- Pero señor Shen…

- Aprovecho para decirle que fue interesante escuchar la plática de un kirin como usted, su imagen que tenemos plantada desde niños es que es una criatura misericordiosa que sólo piensa en el bienestar del reino e incapaz de poder desear algo para sí mismo; pero usted demostró lo contrario sin llegar a la avaricia, el desear algo para sí mismo no significa que sea egoísta, porque era algo que llevaba de la mano a otra persona, créame que el amor que le tiene a su reina no será castigado, sino recompensado.

- (sonriendo un poco) Lo dice muy seguro.

- Es la verdad, ahora será mejor que se marché supongo que tiene trabajo que hacer.

- Si… trabajo.

- Cuídese taiho.

Keiki trató de sonreír lo mas sinceramente posible pero no puede, estaba demasiado triste con las palabras de despedida del anciano, salió de la casa pero le avisó que vendría a verlo mañana en la tarde, a lo que el señor ascendió con la cabeza, Keiki se marchó montado en uno de sus shireis entrando a la casa el viento que provocó el movimiento de la bestia.

- _Lo escucharé cuando usted quiera hablar, adiós taiho_.

Todo el curso de camino al palacio Keiki permaneció tan triste como cuando habló el anciano Shen, cada palabra dicha sólo le hablaban de la llegada de su muerte, del momento en el que la persona a la que respetó y quiso con cariño especial fallecería sin que nada pudiera evitarlo; y aunque permanecía con esa tranquilidad que también lo caracterizaba por dentro estaba desesperado por no querer que la muerte llegara a él, el estatus de inmortal sería la única salida pero el anciano lo rechazó firmemente toda las veces que se lo ofreció, estaba dispuesto a recibir a la muerte que le llega a la mayoría de la gente en ese mundo. Cuando llegó al palacio decidió enfocarse en los edificios de papeles que tenía en su habitación, le servirían para distraerlo y pensar en otras cosas que no fuera la muerte, y aunque daba resultado de momentos sólo pensaba en las palabras del señor Shen.

- _Los humanos mueren porque es su destino, también nosotros a menos que el rey siga el rumbo que trazó el cielo, ¿Porqué el señor Shen está de acuerdo con morir si le ofrezco el estatus de inmortal?... Vaya, eso sólo demuestra su valor por su condición de mortal, acepta la vida como también su muerte que siente cerca, es de admirar que tenga ese pensamiento, pero para mí… a mí me hará mucha falta hablar con una persona así, ojalá pudiera persuadirlo de lo contrario… pero debo acatar su decisión y… estar a su lado al momento de su partida._

A la noche luego de que Keiki pasó el medio día y toda la tarde en su trabajo salió a los jardines, pudo distraerse algo pero más que nada a aceptar la decisión del señor Shen de morir por terminar su tiempo de vida.

- _Si es lo que el señor Shen ha decidido con resignación, si está aceptando de forma madura su muerte entonces yo también tengo que hacerlo, si no desea tener el estatus no puedo obligarlo, estaré a su lado para despedirme cuando tenga que partir._

Se quedó de pie ahí con la cabeza inclinada mientras meditaba y una fresca brisa pasaba con él acariciándolo, ni siquiera ella lo privó de sus pensamientos, seguía pensando mas y mas hasta que junto con el viento pareció escuchar algo mas, volteó a ambos lados pero no había nada ni nadie más con él en el jardín.

- ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?

Se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación pero se detuvo al escuchar un extraño susurro que se oía a lo lejos.

- Taiho…

- (volteando) ¡Ahora si!... ¿Quién anda ahí? Muéstrese.

- Taiho…

- (paralizado) E-esa… esa voz es…

- Taiho…

- ¡Señor Shen!

La brisa se convirtió en un viento que pasó fuertemente con él cubriéndose con sus brazos, logra ver como una especie de energía pasa junto con el viento juntándose en un lugar frente a él en medio del mar de las nubes, se va acumulando formando una esfera que al crecer brilla y poco a poco se deja ver la figura del señor Shen con sus humildes ropas, Keiki no comprende lo que ve.

- ¿Señor… Shen? ¿Señor?...

- Taiho ¿No sabe quién soy? ¿No me reconoce?

- Es el señor Shen ¿Quién mas?... (molesto) ¿O es alguien que está usando su forma? No lo dejaré, no dejaré que ensucie la imagen de tan noble persona.

El anciano sonrió sin pronunciar palabra mirando fijamente los ojos del taiho confundido; el anciano extendía su mano aún con una sonrisa, Keiki pensaba mucho que era todo eso, la razón de que la figura del anciano apareciera, ¿Quién era el que tomaba su forma?... Pero después de tanto meditar llegó a su entendimiento de quien se trataba y un miedo descomunal se apoderó de él, era más grande que el que tiene al mirar la sangre.

- Usted… usted es… el dios de los cielos… ¡Tentei!

- Acertó.

Comenzó a temblar cual si hubiera un terremoto, se inclinó para hacer reverencia pero el anciano le dijo que no, que se mantuviera de frente, Keiki obedeció aún con el miedo, pero el anciano… o mejor dicho Tentei le dice que debe calmarse, no venía a provocarle dolor alguno o castigarlo por su amor con la reina.

- No se asuste… ¿Cómo podría lastimarlos? Lastimarlo a usted si yo lo quiero.

Keiki se paralizó con lo dicho mas sin embargo su cuerpo se relajaba con las cálidas palabras que Tentei pronunciaba para calmarlo.

- No se preocupe todo está bien, me alegra infinitamente que la reina cumpla su deber al igual que usted, ¿Cómo puedo pensar en castigar a una humana que vence sus propios temores cada día por el bien de toda una nación? Jamás lo haría, ella… no ha cometido pecado alguno.

Keiki miraba sin ver otra cosa, por primera vez quería hablar mucho, preguntarle tantas cosas pero la sorpresa permanecía en él y no podía hacerlo, sólo pudo preguntar por qué razón se apareció a él. A lo que él respondió que lo hizo porque veía lo mucho que sufría por temor a un sentimiento que sería castigado por el cielo, pero Tentei aclaró que él no castiga por los sentimientos que hacen feliz a los demás, sólo con los que afectan a las personas.

- La gente suele verme como alguien inflexible que al menor error de los reyes lo fulminaré, pero no es así, sé la condición humana y la del kirin, no son perfectos y es precisamente por esa imperfección y esa bondad desmedida de los kirins que al juntarse son perfectos, son parte uno de otro. Los quiero… no puedo enojarme con ustedes siempre, no tema taiho ni por la reina, ni por el reino ni por usted, he visto sus corazón y ambos necesitan del otro para seguir y llevar a la dicha al reino, eso es lo que veo yo.

- _A nosotros…_

- Bendigo ese sentimiento, lo apruebo quiero que sigan juntos los dos.

- Señor… Shen ahm… señor Tentei.

- (sonriendo) Cumpliré mi promesa de escucharlo siempre, estaré para usted cuando lo necesite, siempre estaré para ustedes.

- (llorando) Muchas gracias…

- Cuídense mutuamente, cuiden del reino… todos ustedes son el reino.

- Si… lo haremos.

La imagen del dios de los cielos se va desvaneciendo entre pequeñas luces, que son llevadas por el viento escuchándose al final la voz de Tentei.

- Ame a su reina, ella también le ama.

Keiki se puso a llorar en silencio derramando tal vez todas las lágrimas que en años no lo hizo, después de todo el cielo lo escuchó, tan así que se presentó el mismo Tentei bajo otra apariencia para estar cerca de él, escucharlo, hablar con él, y al final aceptar y bendecir el amor que le tenía a su reina.

- _Muchas gracias, gracias… jamás olvidaré todas sus palabras cuidaré a la reina y los dos cuidaremos al pueblo, muchas gracias señor Tentei por tener la paciencia de escucharme… gracias…_

Yoko estaba profundamente dormida después de una pesada junta con dos jefes de estado tratando un asunto de sus pueblos, acabó en buenos terminados pero fue agotador y se durmió en seguida, parecía que nada iba a despertarla cuando siente algo cálido.

- _¿Qué… es? ¿Qué?..._

Parece que la despierta pero con sueño abre los parpados encontrando a Keiki cerca de ella por haberle dado un beso.

- (alejándose él) Keiki.

- Perdón no pensé despertarla.

- (apenada) ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sólo… sólo quise ver por un momento a su majestad porque en todo el día no pude… porque estaba ocupado.

- Ah era eso…

Podía notar algo diferente en su mirada, Keiki sonreía pero se veía más contento de lo que ha podido ser.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué siento que te veo más contento?

- Porque pienso que soy dichoso que de que su majestad me ame sólo a mí y no a otro, además de que yo… jamás voy a separarme de usted, la acompañaré a donde vaya para cuidarla.

- Ya lo habías dicho.

- Y se lo diré cien veces para que esté convencida de lo que digo.

- (con algo de rubor) No Keiki yo… creo que te pasa algo mas, dime la verdad ¿Qué te sucede?

- (sonriendo) Ya lo dije su majestad.

- Claro que no, dime.

- (sonriendo más) Ya hablé.

- Claro que no…

- (acercándose) La amo su majestad.

La besa para que no siga contradiciéndolo, con ese beso olvidó querer preguntar más y solamente lo abrazó.

- _Keiki te amo._

Keiki piensa que no es necesario tener que hablar lo que ocurrió, lo guardaría para sí mismo con la sola tranquilidad de que el cielo aceptaba su amor por la reina; Yoko con el tiempo comprendería que él ya no teme a la decisión del cielo y podrá estar con seguridad de que ese amor no es pecado como lo hizo ver la reina anterior, pero no era amor lo que le tenía a Keiki, era una mezcla de dependencia, inseguridad y locura lo que ella mezcló y llamó amor.

Sólo resta decir que el camino de Yoko continúa y debe seguir andando por el bien del pueblo, pero lo hará de la mano de Keiki que nunca la dejará sola, así tenga que caminar por entre la sangre para protegerla; pueden ahora sentir plena confianza de sentir en extremo su amor porque el cielo lo ha bendecido.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Aprovecho para agradecer en verdad sus comentarios, y para disculparme de nuevo por la tardanza jejejeeje hay disculpen. De nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios.<strong>

**^u^ Sayonara**


End file.
